Le passé appartient au présent
by BettyLudivine
Summary: Vingt ans se sont écoulés depuis la fin de la rébellion, mais les fantômes du passé de Katniss et Peeta semblent toujours prompts à les rattraper ; et quand quelqu'un sabote les freins de leur voiture, c'est une véritable course contre la montre qui s'engage pour découvrir le coupable avant qu'il ne tente à nouveau de s'en prendre à eux ou à leurs enfants.
1. Prologue

**LE PASSÉ APPARTIENT... AU PRÉSENT**

**Prologue**

Peeta souleva la petite fille et l'installa dans son siège-auto. Il entreprit de lui passer sa ceinture de sécurité et elle demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, maman ? »

Peeta jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule et sourit en voyant Katniss et Annie littéralement écroulées de rire, l'une se tenant au montant de la porte pour conserver son équilibre, l'autre appuyée contre le mur de la petite maison. Bien sûr, songea Peeta, Lenka ne voyait pas souvent sa mère rire comme ça.

« Rien, assura-t-il. Elle a juste bu un peu trop de vin au dîner.

_ Annie aussi, je crois, analysa la fillette.

_ Oui, rit Peeta, tu as raison. »

La petite étouffa un bâillement et Peeta, après en avoir fini avec la ceinture de sécurité, passa tendrement sa main sur la joue de sa fille.

« Tu peux dormir, ma puce, lui dit-il. Je te porterai pour te mettre au lit, promit-il. »

La petite ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et resserra son étreinte autour de son lion en peluche avant de fermer les yeux. A côté d'elle, dans un autre siège-auto, son petit frère dormait déjà à poings fermés.

Peeta referma la portière et rejoignit Katniss et Annie qui n'en finissaient pas de rire.

« Prête ? Demanda-t-il à sa femme. »

Katniss hocha la tête en essayant de retrouver son sérieux puis elle embrassa Annie.

« Rentrez bien, leur dit-elle. Et pas trop vite sur la route, recommanda-t-elle. Elle est sinueuse, en pente, et il y a souvent des daims qui se promènent.

_ Je serai prudent, promit Peeta en embrassant Annie à son tour. »

Il prit le volant tandis que Katniss s'installait côté passager. Elle boucla sa ceinture et jeta un coup d'oeil derrière elle. Elle sourit tendrement en voyant les deux enfants endormis.

Katniss s'enfonça confortablement dans son siège tandis que la voiture prenait de la vitesse et pénétrait dans la forêt. Elle ne put retenir un sourire en coin en se remémorant la façon dont ils avaient obtenu cette voiture. Car certes, de nombreuses années s'étaient écoulées depuis la fin de la dictature et les inégalités sociales s'étaient grandement réduites entre les districts, mais posséder une voiture restait encore un fait extrêmement rare. Plusieurs compagnies de transport privées, basées sur le modèle des historiques « taxis », s'étaient développées ces dernières années mais bien peu de particuliers avaient leur propre voiture. Et puis un jour, quelques années plus tôt, Haymitch leur avait procuré celle-ci D'après lui, il l'avait _trouvée_ et il avait pensé qu'elle et Peeta en aurait plus l'utilité que lui-même. _Je bois trop pour conduire_, avait-il ajouté. C'était un fait indiscutable et ils avaient donc accepté. Katniss l'avait longtemps harcelé pour savoir comment il s'était débrouillé pour leur obtenir cette voiture mais il n'avait jamais daigné répondre clairement. Peeta avait fini par la dissuader en lui faisant remarquer que Haymitch connaissait beaucoup de monde et s'était toujours montré plein de ressources et que, quoi qu'il en soit, cette voiture était bien pratique.

Elle s'était rendue à cet argument.

Il s'était à peine écoulé dix minutes que Katniss somnolait, bercée par le mouvement de la voiture et vidée de toute énergie après la soirée qu'ils venaient de passer chez Annie. La forêt les enveloppait d'un silence rassurant tandis que Peeta conduisait, son regard passant régulièrement de la route aux rétroviseurs à la route à nouveau. Il dépassa un panneau qui indiquait l'approche d'une descente et baissa les yeux vers le tableau de bord pour vérifier qu'il ne roulait pas trop vite. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'un des voyants près du compteur de vitesse était allumé et brillait d'une lueur rouge vif menaçante.

« Katniss, appela-t-il.

_ Hmmm ? Fit-elle sans ouvrir les yeux.

_ Le voyant des freins était allumé quand on est partis ?

_ Quoi ? Marmonna-t-elle en se redressant sur son siège et en se penchant pour voir le tableau de bord par-dessus son bras. »

Pendant ce temps, la voiture approchait la pente annoncée et Peeta appuya doucement sur la pédale de freins. Puis il appuya plus fort. Puis il écrasa la pédale jusqu'au plancher de la voiture.

Sans effet.

Il jeta un rapide regard en coin à Katniss, soudain tout à fait réveillée, et vit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit. Elle avait lu sur son visage ce qui se passait. La voiture était engagée dans la descente à présent et prenait de la vitesse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Katniss d'une voix tendue.

_ Il reste le frein moteur et le frein à main, réfléchit Peeta en posant une main sur le levier de vitesse. Ça va secouer un peu, prévint-il. »

Katniss retint sa respiration tandis que son coeur s'emballait. Soudain, la forêt n'était plus rassurante, et la nuit n'était plus bienveillante. La route en pente ressemblait à un ravin prêt à les avaler, les sinuosités à des virages impossibles à négocier. Peeta rétrograda d'une vitesse et la voiture ralentit brutalement dans un horrible bruit de moteur contrarié. Le soubresaut de la voiture réveilla Lenka qui se frotta les yeux avant de demander :

« On est arrivé ?

_ Non, chérie, répondit Katniss en se retournant vers sa fille. La voiture a des problèmes alors on va s'arrêter pour appeler une dépanneuse, la rassura-t-elle en essayant de se convaincre elle-même que c'était ce qui allait se passer. »

Pendant ce temps, Peeta essayait de ralentir la voiture en se servant directement du frein à main, par accoups, faisant tressauter le véhicule qui ne semblait toutefois pas décidé à ralentir. La route redevint plate et le véhicule perdit enfin de sa vitesse. Katniss recommença à respirer. La voiture ralentissait toujours grâce aux petits coups de frein à main. Peeta rétrograda à nouveau, infligeant un nouveau sursaut à la voiture et faisant encore hurler le moteur. Ils abordèrent une nouvelle pente, encore plus abrupte que la précédente, et pleine de virages. Peeta négocia les deux premiers sans peine mais la descente leur faisait prendre de la vitesse à nouveau et le moteur protestait de plus en plus bruyamment. Soudain, un daim surgit des sous-bois à quelques mètres d'eux.

« PEETA, ATTENTION ! Hurla Katniss. »

Faute de pouvoir utiliser la pédale de frein, il ne restait plus à Peeta qu'à serrer le frein à main et à braquer le volant pour éviter l'animal.

C'est ce qu'il fit.

La voiture dévia brusquement de sa trajectoire dans un horrible crissement de pneus, incontrôlable, avant de plonger dans la forêt en contre-bas. Son dernier réflexe fut de tendre le bras devant Katniss pour lui éviter le choc avec l'habitacle de la voiture.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Tout autour de Katniss n'était que douleur, inconfort et cris. Son cerveau embrumé ne lui permettait pas de dire où elle se trouvait.

Etait-elle dans l'arène ? Elle avait mal à la tête donc ce devait être ça. Ce devait être à cause du couteau que Clove lui avait lancé.

Non, se rappela-t-elle après quelques secondes, tout ça était fini depuis un moment déjà. C'était la guerre à présent. Et où qu'elle soit, elle était en mauvaise posture : attachée, assommée, peut-être même droguée ou blessée. Avait-elle été capturée par l'ennemi ? Si oui alors il fallait qu'elle meure, avant qu'ils ne la torturent, elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de parler !

Quelqu'un pleurait près d'elle, un enfant appelait sa maman. Est-ce que c'était Rue ? Est-ce que c'était Prim ?

« Maman ! Entendit-elle. Papa ! »

Et soudain, la lumière se fit dans son esprit et elle ouvrit les yeux. Plus de vingt ans s'étaient écoulés depuis les derniers jeux et depuis la guerre. Ils avaient eu un accident de voiture en rentrant de chez Annie et les enfants qui appelaient en pleurant, s'étaient les siens.

Katniss vit que la voiture avait fini sa course contre un arbre dont une des branches basses avait traversé le pare-brise, s'arrêtant miraculeusement à moins de dix centimètres du visage de Peeta. Leurs deux air-bags s'étaient déployés et sur celui de Peeta s'étalait une large tâche de sang.

« Peeta... dit Katniss. »

Elle avait voulu crier son nom mais seul un murmure était sorti de sa bouche. Elle s'escrima un moment contre sa ceinture de sécurité et parvint enfin à se détacher.

« Peeta. Non, non, non... »

Elle palpa son cou et un immense soulagement envahit son corps quand elle sentit la pulsation des battements de son coeur sous ses doigts. Puis la peur reprit le dessus et elle se tourna vers la banquette arrière. Kyran semblait indemne et Lenka avait quelques coupures au visage, dont une assez proche de son oeil droit, mais elle était consciente. Les deux petits pleuraient, terrifiés.

Katniss descendit maladroitement de la voiture. Elle gagna l'arrière du véhicule en luttant pour conserver son équilibre et dû batailler pour ouvrir la portière.

« Ca va aller, les enfants, assura-t-elle en se penchant pour défaire la ceinture de Lenka. »

Mais elle eut beau essayer et appuyer de toutes ses forces, le mécanisme était grippé.

« Je veux descendre ! Pleurait la petite fille. »

Katniss s'escrima encore un moment sur la ceinture de sécurité avant de s'avouer vaincue. Elle regagna l'avant du véhicule et tâcha de mettre la main sur son sac. Ses affaires semblaient avoir volé en tout sens pendant l'accident et il lui fallut un bon moment pour récupérer son téléphone qui avait glissé sous le siège. Ses mains tremblaient et elle dû s'y reprendre à deux fois pour composer le numéro des urgences.

« Je viens d'avoir un accident de voiture, déclara Katniss dès qu'on répondit. »

Son interlocuteur, après lui avoir posé plusieurs questions concernant l'endroit où elle se trouvait et le nombre de personnes impliquées dans l'accident, lui dit que les secours étaient en chemin. Katniss laissa aussitôt tomber son téléphone, sans même prendre le temps de raccrocher, et ouvrit la boîte à gants. Elle en tira un opinel, regagna l'arrière du véhicule et s'en servit pour couper la ceinture de sécurité qui l'empêchait de sortir sa fille de la voiture. Elle la dégagea de son siège-auto, la prit dans ses bras et l'éloigna de la voiture de quelques pas. Elle l'assit par terre sur le sol jonché de feuilles mortes et prit son visage entre ses mains.

« Lenka, chérie, regarde-moi, dit-elle, est-ce que ça va ? »

La petite hocha la tête pour dire oui, son visage trempé de larmes.

« Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ?

_ A la tête, dit-elle.

_ D'accord. Reste là et ne bouge pas trop ta tête, dit-elle. Je vais chercher ton frère. »

Elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait vers la voiture. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant que la ceinture de Kyran, elle, n'était pas bloquée et le sortit de la voiture à son tour. Le bébé passa ses petits bras autour de son cou et elle l'emmena auprès de sa soeur.

« C'est fini, mon chéri, lui assura-t-elle. Je suis là, tout va bien. »

Elle l'assit près de Lenka et entreprit de vérifier qu'il n'était pas blessé. Elle ne trouva aucune plaie, et il ne semblait pas souffrir qu'elle manipule ses bras et ses jambes à la recherche de blessures, ce qui semblait exclure une éventuelle fracture.

« Restez-là tous les deux, dit-elle, je vais revenir.

_ Maman, reste ! Supplia Lenka en la retenant par le bras alors qu'elle allait se lever. »

Katniss se tourna vers sa fille et posa une main contre sa joue :

« Il faut que j'aille aider Papa, expliqua-t-elle. J'ai besoin que tu sois courageuse, Lenka, dit-elle, il faut que tu surveilles ton petit frère en attendant que je revienne, est-ce que tu peux faire ça pour moi ? »

De nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur les joues de l'enfant mais elle les essuya dans sa manche avant d'acquiescer et de prendre la main de son petit frère. Le petit Kyran se blottit contre sa soeur tandis que Katniss retournait vers la voiture.

Elle ouvrit la portière conducteur et vit que Peeta était toujours inconscient. Elle sentit son estomac se retourner en voyant que son épaule avait apparemment heurté la branche qui avait traversé le pare-brise. Elle espérait que c'était l'obscurité qui trompait sa vue et que, contrairement à ce qu'il lui semblait distinguer dans le noir, l'os de sa clavicule n'était pas à nu. Elle essaya d'écarter le tissu déchiré de sa chemise pour voir l'étendue des dégâts mais elle constata surtout qu'il perdait beaucoup de sang et elle ôta sa veste pour la poser sur la blessure et faire un point de compression.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit enfin le son des sirènes. Deux ambulances se garèrent sur le bas-côté et des médecins les rejoignirent bientôt.

HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG

« Non ! Protestait Katniss avec véhémence. Je n'irais nulle part sans mon mari. Je... On... On ne se sépare pas.

_ Madame, insistait le médecin, votre mari n'est pas stable. On ne pourra pas le déplacer tant que ça ne sera pas le cas et vous et vos enfants devez vous rendre à l'hôpital. Votre fille se plaint d'avoir mal à la tête, elle a peut-être une commotion. »

Katniss se passa fiévreusement une main sur le front tandis que son regard passait de Peeta, que les médecins avaient allongé sur une civière, à ses enfants. Kyran se laissait sagement ausculter par une jeune femme tandis que Lenka était allongée dans l'ambulance, une minerve autour du cou. C'était parce qu'elle redoutait plus que tout ce genre de situations que Katniss avait longtemps refusé d'avoir des enfants. Choisir parmi ceux qu'elle aimait avec qui elle allait rester et qui elle allait abandonner. Le visage dans les mains, elle se força à prendre de profondes inspirations. Quand elle releva la tête, sa décision était prise. Elle posa une dernière fois son regard sur Peeta et sur les médecins qui l'entouraient, qui appliquant des montagnes de gaze sur son épaule déchirée, qui en charge de presser régulièrement le ballon insufflateur posé sur son visage, qui de le relier à tout un tas d'appareils, et fit ce qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle fasse.

« Allons-y, dit-elle au médecin. »

Katniss prit place à l'arrière, à côté du brancard sur lequel était allongée Lenka. La jeune femme mit Kyran dans les bras de son collègue et referma les portes de l'ambulance derrière lui. Puis elle prit place derrière le volant. Katniss prit Kyran des bras du médecin et le blottit contre elle avant de poser sa main libre sur le front de Lenka pour lui caresser doucement les cheveux.

« Dit-moi, ma grande, fit le médecin en passant un tensiomètre autour du bras de Lenka, est-ce que tu sais ce qui arrive aux enfants qui vont à l'hôpital ?

_ Non, souffla Lenka d'un air terrifié et prête à recommencer à pleurer.

_ On les soigne et quand ils rentrent à la maison, ils ont le droit de manger de la crème glacée tous les jours pendant une semaine, répondit-il en lui adressant un sourire rassurant."

HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG

Les portes de l'ambulance s'ouvrirent et d'autres médecins apparurent.

« C'est l'AVP ? Demanda l'un d'eux.

_ Oui. Trois blessés légers et un grave toujours sur les lieux de l'accident, répondit le médecin. »

Il descendit de l'ambulance et en sortit le brancard de Lenka.

« Six ans, se plaint de douleurs à la tête et aux côtes, tension 11/8, pouls 140, consciente sur les lieux, réactive. Le petit frère a deux ans, aucune blessure apparente, conscient, réactif, tension 10,5/7, pouls 170, pas de détresse respiratoire. Et enfin, poursuivit-il alors que Katniss descendait de l'ambulance, Kyran toujours serré contre elle, trente-neuf ans, passagère avant du véhicule, a refusé tout examen tant qu'on ne se serait pas occupé de son mari et de ses enfants.

_ Parfait, on prend la relève, dit le médecin. »

Katniss suivit le brancard en tenant la main de Lenka et ils entrèrent dans l'hôpital.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

« Je peux vous voir un instant ? Demanda le pédiatre à Katniss.

_ Je reviens tout de suite, chérie, dit cette dernière avant d'embrasser le dos de la main de Lenka et de suivre le pédiatre à l'écart. »

A leur arrivée à l'hôpital, les ambulanciers les avait conduits en salle de suture et le pédiatre, un homme grand et bien bâti à la trentaine bien passée, s'était fait attendre pendant près d'un quart d'heure avant d'arriver en compagnie d'une infirmière. Il s'était présenté comme étant le docteur Jenneck et avait tranquillement examiné les coupures que Lenka avait sur sa joue droite.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Katniss à voix basse, inquiète.

_ La bonne nouvelle, c'est que les blessures de votre fille sont superficielles, dit-il en se voulant rassurant. La mauvaise, c'est qu'avant de les soigner, je vais devoir désinfecter les plaies.

_ Je ne comprends pas, dit Katniss.

_ Malheureusement, les désinfectants les plus efficaces sont ceux qui contiennent le plus d'alcool. »

Katniss se raidit.

« Voilà ce qu'on va faire, dit-il sur le ton de la conversation. Je vais vous confier à un collègue qui va vous faire un check-up pendant que je m'occupe de votre fille, fit-il en plaçant une main dans son dos pour la guider vers la sortie de la salle.

_ Quoi ? Je... Non ! refusa Katniss en se dégageant. Je ne vais pas laisser ma fille toute seule, surtout si vous devez désinfecter ses plaies à l'alcool, c'est hors de question !

_ Il n'y en a pas pour longtemps, assura le médecin, mais certaines mamans ont du mal à supporter. Vraiment, ce n'est pas la peine que vous soyez là.

_ Je reste, rétorqua Katniss d'un ton sans appel. »

Jenneck abandonna après encore deux bonnes minutes de négociations et demanda à sa collègue d'emmener Kyran dehors.

« Ils seront juste derrière la vitre, vous pourrez voir votre fils à tout moment, assura le médecin en voyant que Katniss s'apprêtait encore à discuter. »

Elle acquiesça et l'infirmière prit Kyran dans ses bras avant de quitter la pièce. Katniss attendit de pouvoir croiser le regard de son fils à travers la vitre, pour qu'il voit bien que Maman n'était pas loin, avant de se tourner vers Lenka.

« Chérie, tu te souviens l'été dernier quand je me suis coupée à la main en forêt et qu'ensuite, c'est devenu tout bleu et tout gonflé, que j'ai eu de la fièvre et qu'il a fallu aller chez le docteur ?

_ Oui.

_ Eh bien ce que j'ai eu à la main, ça s'appelle une infection. Et ça arrive quand on ne met pas de désinfectant sur les bobos. Ça peut être très grâve, tu comprends ?

_ Oui.

_ Alors c'est pour ça qu'il va falloir mettre du désinfectant sur ta joue, pour que ça ne fasse pas comme avec ma main. »

Cette fois, Lenka ne répondit rien. Ses grands yeux bleus perdus dans ceux de sa maman, elle écoutait avec attention ce qu'elle disait de la voix sérieuse qu'elle prenait juste avant de lui demander d'être une grande fille.

« Le désinfectant, poursuivait-elle, ça fait bobo mais après, on va te mettre une pommade et des pansements et tu vas guérir très vite. »

Pendant ce temps, une autre infirmière les avait rejoints et se préparait à assister le docteur.

« Très bien, dit le pédiatre, allonge-toi sur le côté, Lenka. »

La petite fit ce qu'on lui disait tandis que le médecin poursuivait à l'intention de sa collègue et de Katniss :

« Il ne faut pas qu'elle bouge. »

Katniss acquiesça et se tourna à nouveau vers Lenka.

« Tu as compris, Lenka ? Il ne faut pas bouger.

_ D'accord, répondit la fillette, la gorge nouée. Ça va faire mal longtemps ?

_ Non, promis Katniss. Un tout petit peu de désinfectant sur chaque bobo et après c'est fini. »

L'infirmière lui donna une chaise et elle put s'asseoir et être à la hauteur de sa fille. Elle donna une de ses mains à Lenka et laissa l'autre dans ses cheveux, pour pouvoir la rassurer en les lui caressant mais aussi pour lui tenir la tête si elle se mettait à bouger.

HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG

Le médecin appliqua une nouvelle dose de désinfectant sur la joue de la fillette qui ferma les yeux très fort en s'agrippant à la main de sa maman. La douleur lui fit pousser un gémissement entre ses mâchoires crispées.

« C'est bientôt fini, ma chérie, promit Katniss. Tu t'en sors très très bien. Je suis très fière de toi, tu es vraiment une grande fille courageuse. »

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Katniss vit le médecin reposer enfin la compresse de désinfectant et s'emparer d'une pommade qu'elle reconnut aisément : c'était la même que celle que Haymitch leur avait fait parvenir dans l'arène, à elle et Peeta. Lenka tressaillit quand elle sentit à nouveau les doigts du médecin sur sa joue mais se détendit bien vite quand elle ne perçut pas la douleur à laquelle elle s'attendait. Bien au contraire, la douleur s'apaisait.

Une fois que le pédiatre eut recouvert les coupures de Lenka avec des pansements, Katniss accompagna ses deux enfants pour faire des radios. Lenka, une fois que Katniss lui eut assuré plusieurs fois qu'elle n'aurait pas mal du tout, fut un vrai petit ange et suivit attentivement toutes les directives du médecin quand il lui dit de s'allonger, de ne plus bouger et d'arrêter de respirer le temps du cliché. Les radios de Kyran furent bien plus compliquées à réaliser. Le petit garçon n'arrêtait pas de gigoter et le médecin dû s'y reprendre à trois fois pour avoir une image nette. Le médecin examina les radios quelques minutes puis débarrassa Lenka de sa minerve en expliquant qu'elle n'avait rien.

Le médecin installa ensuite les deux enfants dans une chambre en pédiatrie et suggéra de nouveau à Katniss de se laisser examiner.

_ Je... hésita-t-elle.

_ Ecoutez, dit le médecin, compréhensif. Je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas laisser vos enfants après l'accident mais il _faut_ que vous vous fassiez examiner. Si vous voulez, je peux vous ausculter ici, vous n'aurez même pas besoin de les quitter des yeux.

_ Très bien, concéda donc Katniss. Mais je dois téléphoner d'abord. Vous avez un téléphone ? »

Le pédiatre soupira mais n'essaya pas de la dissuader. De toute évidence, cette femme ne souffrait d'aucune blessure grave et, travaillant quotidiennement avec des enfants souffrants, il était habitué à parlementer avec les parents inquiets.

_ A l'accueil, dit-il. Allez-y, je garde un oeil sur vos enfants. »

Katniss promit aux petits de revenir très vite et gagna l'accueil en vitesse. Un aide-soignant lui montra le téléphone et elle s'empressa de composer le numéro.

« S'il te plait, ne soit pas saoul. S'il te plait, ne soit pas saoul... marmonna-t-elle en attendant qu'on décroche. »

Il lui sembla s'écouler une éternité avant qu'il ne réponde.

« _Allô_, fit-il d'une voix agressive, sûrement contrarié d'être réveillé au milieu de la nuit.

_ Haymitch, dit-elle, il faut que tu viennes. Je suis à l'hôpital avec les enfants. Et Peeta... On rentrait de chez Annie et là... Je ne sais même pas où il est. Il n'était pas stable et...

_ _Oh, oh, Katniss, calme-toi. Je ne comprends rien. Tu es où, là ?_

_ A l'hôpital, dit-elle en prenant une grande inspiration pour se ressaisir.

_ _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

_ On rentrait de chez Annie et on a eu un accident de voiture.

_ _Est-ce que ça va ?_

_ Moi oui. Lenka se remettra vite et Kyran n'a rien... »

Elle s'interrompit, la gorge trop nouée pour poursuivre.

« _Et Peeta ?_

_ Je... je ne sais pas. Il était... »

Katniss fut interrompue par un grand vacarme derrière elle. Elle se retourna alors que des ambulanciers venaient de passer les portes des urgences en poussant un brancard devant eux.

« C'est le quatrième blessé de l'AVP ? Demanda un urgentiste qui arrivait en courant. »

Le brancard était entouré de médecins qui tâchaient à grand peine de maintenir allongé le patient qui se débattait comme un diable en hurlant.

« Oui, répondit l'ambulancier en criant pour se faire entendre. Homme de trente-neuf ans, conducteur de la voiture. Blessure ouverte à l'épaule avec chairs arrachées, écrasement de la cage thoracique avec possible hémorragie interne, détresse respiratoire, inconscient sur les lieux, a repris connaissance pendant le trajet, _très_ désorienté, constantes instables. »

Le brancard traversa les urgences à toute vitesse. La présence des nombreux médecins empêchait Katniss de voir le patient mais elle avait reconnu sa voix. C'était Peeta. Et il hurlait à plein poumon en se débattant contre les médecins qui essayaient de le tenir.

« _Kat ? Katniss tu es toujours là ? _appelait Haymitch dans le combiné.

_ Je dois y aller, lâcha Katniss dans le combiné à l'intention de son ancien mentor.

_ _Katniss, att..._ »

Mais elle avait déjà raccroché.

HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG

Haymitch resta de longues secondes immobile, le combiné toujours à la main. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit sa compagne qui se tenait près de lui. Elle posa doucement une main sur son bras pour attirer son attention.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

_ Katniss et Peeta ont eu un accident de voiture. Je vais les rejoindre à l'hôpital, dit-il. »

Il raccrocha le téléphone et récupéra son bras avant de regagner la chambre pour s'habiller.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'étonna-t-il quand elle le rejoignit et attrapa une jupe et un cardigan.

_ Je vais avec toi, dit-elle.

_ Tu es sûre ?

_ Oui. »

Elle disparut dans la salle de bain et revint quelques minutes plus tard, habillée et peignée, alors qu'il enfilait ses chaussures. Elle attrapa ses bottes et s'assit en face de lui pour les chausser.

« Qu'est-ce que Katniss t'as dit exactement ? Voulut-elle savoir.

_ Qu'elle et les enfants vont bien. »

Elle remonta la fermeture éclair de sa deuxième botte et se leva pour prendre leurs manteaux. Haymitch se leva également et la retint par le poignet. Elle se tourna vers lui et croisa son regard grave.

« Effie, Peeta est gravement blessé. »


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Katniss s'élança à la suite du brancard. Les médecins conduisirent Peeta dans une salle dont la porte indiquait « Traumatologie – Salle 1 » et elle entra au moment où les médecins soulevaient le drap sur lequel il était allongé pour l'installer sur la table de soins. Les ambulanciers récupérèrent leur brancard et quittèrent les lieux, leur travail à présent terminé. « Désorienté » était un euphémisme, songea Katniss comme Peeta continuait de se débattre en criant. Il fallait deux médecins et deux infirmières pour l'empêcher d'essayer de se lever.

« Laissez-moi ! Hurlait-il. Vous ne m'aurez pas ! »

Katniss savait qu'il revivait en ce moment un de leurs cauchemars passés. Elle voulut s'approcher mais un des médecins remarqua sa présence et ordonna à une de ses collègues de la faire attendre dehors.

« Non, s'il vous plait, protesta Katniss comme l'infirmière l'empêchait d'approcher et cherchait à la faire reculer vers la porte.

_ Madame, vous devez laisser les médecins faire leur travail.

_ Je vous en prie... »

Pendant ce temps, elle entendit qu'un des médecins essayait sans grand succès de raisonner Peeta.

« Monsieur, je suis médecin. J'essaye de vous aider, vous devez vous calmer. »

Il n'eut que le temps de s'écarter pour éviter un mouvement désordonné de Peeta qui continuait de se débattre.

« Laissez-moi je ne dirai rien ! KATNISS !

_ 50 milligrammes d'haldol, commanda le médecin à l'intention d'un collègue qui tira une seringue d'un tiroir.

_ NON ! Hurla Katniss. PAS D'AIGUILLE ! Et pas d'anti-psychotiques ! »

Son cri surprit tous les médecins qui se figèrent et se tournèrent vers elle. Cette fois, personne ne la retint quand elle s'approcha et expliqua :

« Je _peux_ le calmer. Laissez-moi lui parler et essayer de le convaincre de se laisser soigner mais surtout, surtout pas d'aiguille. »

Les médecins se consultèrent du regard puis celui qui semblait être le chef acquiesça.

« Vous avez une minute, dit-il. »

Katniss ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'approcha de Peeta qui, ne sentant plus les mains des médecins sur lui, s'était un peu calmé. Il regardait autour de lui avec une lueur fiévreuse dans le regard et recommença à s'agiter en voyant Katniss approcher. Ses yeux voyaient mais son cerveau ne lui renvoyait pas la réalité et Katniss progressait avec prudence. Elle ne savait pas à quelle époque son esprit se trouvait et il y avait eu un temps où il voulait la tuer. Elle posa prudemment la main sur son épaule valide.

« Peeta ? Commença-t-elle doucement. Tu sais où... »

Elle s'interrompit aussitôt et fit un bond en arrière quand il voulut la frapper.

« Laissez-moi vous perdez votre temps ! Jamais je ne vous aiderai, je ne vous dirai pas comment la tuer ! Recommença-t-il à hurler. »

Katniss ne se laissa pas impressionner et lui attrapa le poignet avant de lui plaquer le bras le long du corps. Grace à la dernière tirade délirante de Peeta, elle savait où son esprit malade l'avait ramené.

« Peeta, Peeta, c'est moi, dit-elle en se penchant vers lui et en lui maintenant toujours le bras. C'est Katniss, ça va aller. Peeta, tu n'es pas au Capitole, insista-t-elle comme il continuait à se débattre. Peeta, regarde-moi. »

Elle lâcha son bras malgré le risque que cela pouvait représenter et posa sa main sur sa joue pour l'obliger à croiser son regard.

« Peeta, je suis là. Je suis là, ça va aller. Tu n'es pas au Capitole, tu es à l'hôpital. Je ne les laisserai pas te faire de mal, je te le promets. »

Peeta cessa enfin de s'agiter et sa respiration sembla s'apaiser. Quelque chose changea dans son regard quand il la reconnut.

« Katniss, souffla-t-il.

_ Oui, fit-elle doucement en repoussant en arrière les cheveux qui étaient tombés sur son front. Je suis là, ça va aller. Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Je... Je ne sais pas. »

Ses iris se mirent alors à bouger comme s'il voyait quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir.

_ Peeta, dit-elle d'une voix légèrement plus forte pour le ramener à la réalité. »

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« L'accident de voiture : réel ou pas réel ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Réel. »

Il prit quelques secondes pour assimiler la réponse de Katniss puis reprit soudain fiévreusement en essayant à nouveau de se lever :

« Lenka, Kyran ! Où sont-ils ? Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ?

_ Ils vont bien, le rassura Katniss en le forçant à rester allongé. Ils vont bien, ils n'ont presque rien. Ils sont en pédiatrie avec un médecin qui les surveille. »

Katniss leva les yeux et croisa le regard de l'urgentiste. Elle comprit que son temps était écoulé et que Peeta devait être soigné maintenant.

« Peeta, reprit-elle. Tu as besoin de soins. Il va te falloir une perfusion, d'accord ?

_ Oui, dit-il. Ça va, maintenant. Je vais me laisser faire. »

Katniss recula de quelques pas et se tint à l'écart pendant que le médecin en chef reprenait :

« Très bien. On pose une perf. Je veux NFS, gaz du sang, chimi-iono, bandelette urinaire et groupe-rhésus.

_ A négatif, intervint Katniss.

_ Entendu, on laisse tomber le groupe-rhésus. »

Puis il se tourna vers sa collègue infirmière et ajouta :

« Prévenez le chir-traumato qu'on a un patient avec une plaie sérieuse à l'épaule et dites-lui de faire descendre quelqu'un de l'ortho. »

L'infirmière s'éclipsa pour transmettre le message tandis qu'une de ses collègues attrapait une grosse paire de ciseaux et entreprenait de découper les vêtements de Peeta pour le déshabiller. Ce dernier, à présent qu'il avait reprit pied avec la réalité, avait maintenant pleinement conscience de la douleur qui parcourait tout son corps. Son épaule irradiait terriblement sous le bandage sanguinolent et il avait l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur. Il n'aimait pas la sensation qui l'habitait. Celle que son corps n'était plus qu'un amas de douleur désarticulé. Ses forces le quittaient au fur et à mesure qu'il continuait de saigner et chaque respiration était un véritable combat et déclenchait une avalanche de douleur dans sa poitrine.

« Prothèse à la place de la jambe gauche, indiqua l'infirmière en charge de débarrasser Peeta de ses vêtements. »

Elle lui enleva sa deuxième chaussure et sa chaussette avant de passer une languette de bois sous la plante de son pied.

« Bon réflexe plantaire, déclara-t-elle. »

Une autre infirmière enfonça une aiguille dans la veine de son bras et Peeta serra les mâchoires à s'en faire mal. Il se répétait mentalement encore et encore qu'il devait garder son calme, que ce n'était pas du venin. Que ce n'était pas le Capitole. Qu'il n'allait pas revivre l'enfer.

Puis un médecin palpa son ventre et il ne put retenir un cri de douleur.

« Défense abdominale, constata le médecin. Il a un ventre chirurgical. Prévenez le bloc.

_ Vous allez l'opérer ? Intervint Katniss d'une voix anxieuse.

_ Probablement, répondit évasivement le médecin sans même prendre le temps de se tourner vers elle. »

Il tira une machine d'un coin de la pièce et s'empara d'une sonde. Sa collègue versa une généreuse quantité d'un gel incolore sur le flanc de Peeta et le médecin y appliqua la sonde avant d'allumer l'écran de la machine.

« L'échographie montre du sang dans la cavité péritonéale. Il fait une hémorragie interne. »

Le rythme n'avait pas faibli dans la salle. Pendant que le médecin réalisait l'examen, le reste du personnel médical n'avait cessé de manipuler tubes et fils au-dessus de Peeta, le reliant à tout un tas de machine, se penchant sur son épaule, palpant ses côtes et sa jambe pour détecter d'éventuelles fractures. Leurs actions semblaient chaotiques mais en y regardant de plus près, c'était en fait une mécanique extrêmement bien rôdée. Une infirmière tendit une tablette et un stylet au médecin qui se pencha vers Peeta et expliqua :

« Monsieur, il y a du sang dans votre abdomen et nous devons vous opérer de toute urgence. Il nous faut votre nom et une signature nous y autorisant. »

Il voulut tendre la tablette à Peeta mais il se trouva incapable de la prendre. Il se sentait partir, son corps de plus en plus lourd, et il peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. La pièce semblait moins lumineuse que tout à l'heure, les voix des médecins plus lointaines...

« Donnez-moi ça, intervint Katniss. Je suis sa femme, je vais signer. »

Il lui donna le formulaire et elle le lui retourna, signé une minute plus tard après avoir indiqué le nom de Peeta, le sien, et qu'elle agissait en qualité d'épouse. Le médecin, en vérifiant que tout était en ordre, s'arrêta plusieurs secondes sur leurs noms avant de relever les yeux et de la dévisager. Katniss ne dit rien. Elle était habituée à ce genre de réaction.

« Accrochez-vous, monsieur Mellark, se ressaisit le médecin en se tournant vers Peeta. On vous emmène au bloc tout de suite, vous êtes entre de bonnes mains. »

Puis il se tourna vers Katniss et lui dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester aux côtés de Peeta plus longtemps. Elle gagna le chevet de son mari et se pencha vers lui, une main caressant tendrement sa joue. Le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre, ils semblaient échanger une conversation infinie le temps d'un simple regard. Il leva son bras valide et posa sa main sur sa joue à elle.

« Bat-toi, d'accord ? Demanda-t-elle. Je ne suis rien sans toi, Peeta.

_ Ça va aller, murmura-t-il comme s'était son tour de la rassurer. Dit aux enfants que Papa les aime, et que je les verrai bientôt.

_ Promis.

_ On se voit à mon réveil, alors. »

Katniss acquiesça, la gorge trop nouée pour parler. Elle l'embrassa sur le front puis effleura ses lèvres d'un baiser.

« Je t'aime.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime. A tout à l'heure. »

Quelques instants plus tard, Katniss était seule dans la salle désormais vide. Elle ne savait pas si cela était dû au calme soudainement rétabli dans la salle mais elle se sentit brusquement abattue. La fatigue de la journée, de la soirée, de l'accident, de la peur et du stress retombaient brusquement sur ses épaules. Sa tête lui faisait mal et cette sensation dans son estomac... Katniss se précipita vers l'évier le plus proche et vomit. Puis elle se laissa glisser au sol, le visage couvert d'un désagréable film de sueur froide, un horrible goût sur la langue et la respiration haletante. Il lui fallut un moment pour se ressaisir puis elle se releva, rinça l'évier et se passa de l'eau sur le visage avant de reprendre la direction du service de pédiatrie.

HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG

« Haymitch, dit-elle dans un soupir de soulagement quand la porte de la chambre d'hôpital s'ouvrit et qu'elle le vit entrer. »

Elle fit descendre Kyran de ses genoux et se leva du lit de Lenka où elle était assise à essayer d'endormir les petits à l'aide d'un vieux livre d'histoire dégoté dans une salle d'attente. Haymitch traversa la pièce en trois grandes enjambées et la prit dans ses bras.

« Kat, est-ce que ça va, ma chérie ? Demanda-t-il. »

Katniss hocha la tête, la gorge nouée à nouveau.

« Moi ça va, mais Peeta... Haymitch, je ne m'en relèverai pas si... poursuivit-elle à voix basse.

_ Chut... l'interrompit-il doucement en lui frottant le dos pour la réconforter. Ça va aller. Peeta est un battant, il va s'en tirer. »

Elle acquiesça et il la relâcha. Katniss se tourna pour trouver Effie qui était entrée dans la pièce derrière Haymitch. Elle la prit dans ses bras et dit :

« Je suis tellement soulagée que toi et les enfants alliez bien. Des nouvelles de Peeta ?

_ Il est toujours au bloc, dit-elle. »

Elle se dégagea et demanda, sourcils froncés :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Effie ?

_ Oh, euh... Haymitch m'a appelée, mentit-elle. »

Katniss se tourna vers l'intéressé qui confirma d'un hochement de tête. Toujours perplexe, son regard retomba sur Effie. Elle avait tellement changé depuis l'époque où elle l'avait rencontrée. Le Capitole et ses modes farfelues n'existaient plus et Effie avait donc cessé de porter ses horribles perruques façon pièce-montée et ses robes étranges. Elle portait les cheveux à longueur d'épaule et en masquait le blanchiment dû à l'âge sous des teintures de couleur plus ou moins excentriques selon ses envies. En ce moment, ses cheveux étaient blond platine. Elle était toujours aussi menue, peut-être même un peu plus que quand elles s'étaient connues, mais toujours moins que quand elle était sortie de prison. Elle avait gagné le chevet de Lenka et écoutait la petite fille lui raconter l'accident et comment les médecins avaient soigné sa joue. Puis Katniss se tourna à nouveau vers Haymitch. Elle se figea en voyant le regard qu'il posait sur Effie et comprit.

« Oh non, soupira-t-elle, ne me dites pas que vous avez remis ça, tous les deux.

_ Pas du tout, répondit immédiatement Effie d'une voix encore plus haut perché que d'habitude.

_ Bah voyons, rétorqua Katniss.

_ _Pas du tout_, ce n'étais pas la bonne réponse, princesse, ajouta Haymitch.

_ Et que voulais-tu que je dise ?

_ _Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles_, ça aurait été mieux.

_ Ils auraient fini par le savoir de toute façon. »

Un silence gêné s'ensuivit puis Haymitch demanda à Katniss de lui raconter plus en détail ce qui s'était passé. Katniss jeta un coup d'oeil vers les enfants pour vérifier qu'ils n'écoutaient pas mais Effie avait repris le livre dont Katniss avait abandonné la lecture et écoutait les enfants lui raconter le début de l'histoire. Elle reporta donc son attention sur Haymitch et lui raconta comment ils avaient eu l'accident après s'être rendu compte que les freins de la voiture ne répondaient plus.

« Bon, conclut Haymitch. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour Peeta pour l'instant et tes enfants vont bien mais toi, tu as vraiment une sale tête. Tu as vu un médecin ?

_ Pas encore. Le pédiatre avait dit qu'il m'examinerait mais il n'était plus là quand je suis revenue dans la chambre après qu'ils aient emmené Peeta au bloc. Et il faut aussi que je passe à l'accueil remplir des documents.

_ Ok. Et si Effie restait là avec les enfants et que je t'emmenais voir un médecin, hein ? Si tu veux on peut passer à l'accueil en premier et je te filerai un coup de main avec la paperasse. »

Katniss croisa le regard de Effie qui lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

« D'accord, accepta-t-elle. »

Elle fit quelques pas en direction du lit et embrassa ses enfants.

« Où tu vas, Maman ? Demanda Lenka.

_ Remplir des papiers pour l'hôpital, dit-elle en omettant volontairement de lui parler du médecin, soucieuse de ne pas l'inquiéter. Soyez bien sages avec Effie, d'accord ? »

Lenka hocha la tête pour dire oui et Kyran se laissa aller contre le bras de Effie qui le prit sur ses genoux. Haymitch effleura la joue de Effie d'une caresse avant de quitter la pièce. Katniss le suivit et quand elle se retourna pour fermer la porte, Effie s'installait plus confortablement sur le lit après avoir quitté ses bottes, un petit blottit dans chacun de ses bras et le livre à la main.

Ils parcoururent le premier couloir en silence puis Katniss demanda :

« Depuis quand ?

_ Kat...

_ Haymitch, je demande, c'est tout. Vous êtes adultes, vous faites ce que vous voulez.

_ Mais ? La poussa-t-il. »

Katniss soupira puis répondit :

« Mais ça n'a pas marché les deux premières fois alors je ne vois pas pourquoi cette fois serait différente. »

Soit Haymitch méditait soit il ne daignait pas répondre, aussi Katniss reprit :

« Alors, depuis quand ?

_ Il a quel âge ton fils ?

_ Ne change pas de sujet.

_ Je ne suis pas en train de changer de sujet.

_ Vingt-six mois.

_ Alors ça fait vingt-six mois. »

Katniss fut tellement stupéfaite qu'elle arrêta de marcher. Haymitch fit quelques pas avant de réaliser qu'elle ne se tenait plus à ses côtés.

« Ça va ? Demanda-t-il en revenant vers elle, inquiet. Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

_ Vingt-six mois ?! S'offusqua Katniss. Mais...

_ Ecoute, on n'avait pas prévu ça, ni elle ni moi. Quand on s'est retrouvés à venir te voir à la maternité après la naissance de Kyran, on ne s'était quasiment pas parlé depuis deux ans. Alors en quittant la maternité, je l'ai invitée à boire un verre, puis elle m'a proposé de dîner chez elle puis... »

Il s'interrompit et dévisagea Katniss pendant quelques secondes, surpris de son absence de réaction.

« Je continue en entrant dans les détails ou tu as compris ?

_ Ça va, j'ai saisi l'idée, rétorqua-t-elle. Mais pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit en deux ans ?

_ Parce qu'au début, notre relation n'était pas bien définie, ensuite on s'est dit que vous nous diriez que c'était une erreur et on n'avait pas envie d'entendre ça et ensuite... Ensuite je ne sais pas, on était bien avec ce qu'on avait, et puis ce n'était jamais le bon moment, et d'abord pourquoi je me justifie, hein ? Je fais ce que je veux, grommela-t-il enfin. »

Katniss recommença à marcher, un demi-sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

« Deux ans... marmonna-t-elle. C'est sérieux cette fois alors.

_ J'en sais rien. J'imagine.

_ T'as un tiroir chez elle et elle a un tiroir chez toi ?

_ Moi j'ai un tiroir. Elle, elle en a trois.

_ Alors c'est sérieux, confirma Katniss. Je suis contente pour vous si ça se passe bien, dit-elle, bien qu'encore perplexe et sous le choc de la nouvelle. »

Il la prit par les épaules et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser sur la tempe. Puis il reprit son habituel air renfrogné et enfonça ses poings dans ses poches.

Une fois à l'accueil, une infirmière leur tendit des tablettes et des stylets et ils entreprirent d'en remplir les formulaires. Les informations demandées se bornaient essentiellement aux questions d'identité. Elle indiqua les prénoms, noms et âges de ses enfants : Lenka Primrose et Kyran Haymitch, six et deux ans ainsi que leurs antécédents d'hospitalisations et autres problèmes de santé comme les maladies infantiles qu'ils avaient attrapées par le passé. Elle se demanda vaguement qui avait eu l'idée de saisir les documents dans une police aussi petite et cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises. Il n'y avait donc pas de zoom sur cette tablette ? La lumière dans le hall d'accueil était vraiment trop vive. Il y faisait chaud aussi. Très chaud.

Trop chaud.

Pendant ce temps, Haymitch s'était occupé des formulaires les concernant elle et Peeta. Il avait fini avant elle et la dévisageait avec un front inquiet.

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il. Tu es blanche comme un linge.

_ Oui, je... marmonna-t-elle d'une voix qui lui parut lointaine. J'ai juste... »

Elle se sentit partir en arrière et crispa ses mains sur le comptoir.

« J'ai juste... essaya-t-elle encore. »

Soudain, elle perdit l'équilibre et Haymitch eut tout juste le temps de la rattraper. Il l'allongea par terre et écarta les cheveux qui lui étaient tombés devant le visage. Elle était inconsciente.

« UN MEDECIN ! Appela Haymitch par-dessus son épaule. »

Puis il reporta son attention sur Katniss.

« Ça va aller, ma chérie, lui souffla-t-il. »


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

« Lenka, arrête, dit Katniss en voyant que Lenka essayait d'escalader le radiateur de la chambre d'hôpital. Lenka, j'ai dit non.

_ Lenka, intervint aussi Peeta comme la petite n'obéissait pas. »

Katniss se souleva de l'oreiller avec l'intention de se lever pour aller la faire descendre. Elle ferma quelques secondes les yeux comme la tête lui tournait.

« Bouge pas, intervint Haymitch en se levant du fauteuil près du lit. »

Il traversa la chambre et attrapa Lenka.

« Viens par-là, toi, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour l'éloigner du radiateur. »

Haymitch retourna s'asseoir, la petite sur les genoux, et Katniss reposa sa tête sur l'épaule valide de Peeta qui referma son bras sur elle.

Quand Katniss avait repris connaissance après son malaise, le jour était levé et Haymitch était à son chevet. Les médecins lui avaient expliqué qu'elle souffrait d'une commotion cérébrale dont le diagnostic avait été retardé par son refus constant de se faire examiner. Les dommages étaient minimes mais elle avait eu pour consigne de rester allongée toute la matinée. Elle avait donc demandé à Haymitch d'être au chevet de Peeta quand il se réveillerait après son opération.

Globalement, Haymitch et Effie avaient passé la matinée à aller d'un service à l'autre, s'occupant tour à tour de tenir compagnie à Peeta pour s'assurer qu'il n'ait pas d'accès de panique qui le ferait arracher sa perfusion, de s'assurer que Katniss restait bien au lit, et de surveiller les petits. Les médecins leur avait assuré que l'opération de Peeta s'était bien déroulée. Un énorme bandage immobilisait son bras contre son torse mais ses chances d'en récupérer un usage total étaient excellentes. Les chirurgiens avaient aussi recousu la partie de son foie qui avait été endommagée dans l'accident et avait causé l'hémorragie interne, lui laissant un autre gros pansement sur le ventre.

Vers treize heures, Katniss avait enfin été autorisée à se lever et ils s'étaient tous rassemblés dans la chambre de Peeta. Katniss s'était installée dans le lit avec lui pour se reposer tandis que Haymitch et Effie avaient pris place dans les fauteuils et que les enfants passaient de bras en bras, tantôt ceux de Haymitch, tantôt ceux d'Effie, tantôt allongés entre leurs parents. L'exiguïté de la pièce et le peu de distraction qu'elle offrait n'avait pas tardé à les ennuyer et si Kyran se tenait plutôt sage pour le moment, Lenka cherchait par tous les moyens quelque chose pour s'amuser.

Lenka se dégagea bientôt de l'étreinte de Haymitch et rejoignit son petit frère qui, assis par terre dans un coin, jouait avec le trousseau de clés de Effie. Elle se pencha pour lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille.

« Ah ouais ! S'exclama le petit garçon apparemment enchanté de ce que sa soeur venait de lui proposer. »

Une minute plus tard, les deux enfants se couraient après dans toute la pièce au grand désespoir des adultes.

« Et si Haymitch et moi emmenions les enfants se promener dans le parc de l'hôpital ? Suggéra Effie. »

Katniss et Peeta se consultèrent du regard avant d'accepter. Effie se leva et aida les enfants à enfiler leurs blousons puis elle se tourna vers Haymitch avec un regard appuyé. Il n'avait pas bougé. Katniss et Peeta s'attendaient à ce qu'il proteste mais il se contenta de sourire avant de se lever en se tenant les reins. Son dos n'était vraiment plus ce qu'il était.

Katniss et Peeta prévinrent les enfants qu'ils devaient être sages et obéir à Effie et Haymitch et une minute plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent seuls. Katniss se blottit un peu plus contre Peeta qui tourna la tête pour l'embrasser sur le front. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment et Katniss ferma les yeux.

« Tu dors ? Murmura Peeta quelques minutes plus tard. »

Katniss sourit dans son cou.

« Non, répondit-elle en relevant la tête.

_ Tu as remarqué que Haymitch n'a pas bu un verre de la matinée ? »

Katniss réfléchit quelques secondes et constata qu'il avait raison.

« Je l'ai appelé au milieu de la nuit. Il est peut-être parti en oubliant sa flasque, suggéra-t-elle, désabusée.

_ Peut-être, admit Peeta. Mais il n'a même pas l'air d'être en manque alors que la matinée a été pour le moins stressante.

_ Je ne sais pas si ça a à voir, mais il s'est remis avec Effie.

_ Sérieux ?

_ Ce n'est pas la meilleure, poursuivit Katniss. Ça fait deux ans. Apparemment ils se sont rabibochés après être venu voir Kyran à la maternité. »

Ils débattaient calmement de si c'était une bonne chose ou pas, Peeta arguant que oui, que Effie avait sans doute compris son erreur et n'essayerait plus de changer Haymitch, Katniss pensant que dans tous les cas, Haymitch restait quelqu'un de solitaire et de pas facile à vivre, quand on frappa à la porte.

« Entrez, appela Katniss en se redressant. »

La porte s'ouvrit et une jeune femme d'une petite trentaine d'année, les yeux noirs et le teint café au lait, entra dans la pièce. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient tirés en arrière dans un chignon lâche et elle portait un tailleur bleu foncé très élégant, pantalon et veste assortie.

« Monsieur et madame Mellark, s'enquit-elle. »

Katniss approuva d'un hochement de tête et se leva maladroitement, sa commotion affectant toujours son équilibre.

« Restez assise, je vous en prie, dit-elle. Je suis le lieutenant Lyana Selfatee de la police criminelle. On m'a chargée de l'enquête concernant votre accident de voiture. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. »

Peeta voulut échanger un regard avec Katniss mais cette dernière était occupée à dévisager la jeune femme d'un air choqué. Peeta fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce qui la contrariait comme ça et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

« Une enquête de police pour un problème de freins ? S'étonna-t-il.

_ Je peux ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant le fauteuil. »

Peeta acquiesça tandis que Katniss se rasseyait sur le bord du lit. La jeune femme s'installa et reprit :

« Monsieur Abernathy ne vous a pas dit qu'il avait contacté les services de police à propos de votre accident ?

_ Non.

_ Normalement, la police ne s'occupe pas des accidents n'impliquant qu'une seule voiture, admit-elle, mais les circonstances sont particulières. Il m'a dit que votre voiture avait eu une défaillance au niveau des freins et comme vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui, j'ai choisi d'ouvrir une enquête par précaution. »

Katniss et Peeta ne répondirent rien, aussi elle poursuivit :

« Monsieur et madame Mellark, je suis navrée mais nous avons de bonnes raisons de croire que votre accident n'a pas été provoqué par une défaillance technique.

_ Comment ça ? Demanda Katniss en fronçant les sourcils.

_ L'examen de votre véhicule a montré que le réservoir du liquide de frein était perforé et malheureusement, il semblerait qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un problème d'usure. Nous pensons que votre voiture a été sabotée. »

Un lourd silence suivit la déclaration de la policière. Katniss avait l'impression qu'une pierre venait de tomber dans son estomac et un des appareils auxquels Peeta était relié émit un bip sonore comme sa tension et son rythme cardiaque augmentaient soudainement. On avait essayé de les tuer. Mais pire que ça, celui qui voulait leur mort n'avait apparemment aucun scrupule à inclure leurs enfants dans le lot. Ils échangèrent un regard effrayé et se prirent la main. Leur passé leur revint en pleine figure et l'espace d'un instant, ils revirent les jeux, les armes, les courses pour leurs vies, les explosions, les cris et les visages de leurs ennemis.

La jeune femme reprit :

« J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser, vous vous en doutez. »

Katniss et Peeta acquiescèrent et Lyana tira un calepin et un stylo de la poche de sa veste.

« Tout d'abord, est-ce qu'un nom vous est venu à l'esprit immédiatement après que je vous ai dit que votre voiture avait été sabotée ? La première intuition est souvent la bonne.

_ Non, répondit Peeta.

_ Non, répondit aussi Katniss après un temps d'hésitation plus long.

_ Vous en êtes sûre ? Lui demanda le lieutenant qui avait senti son incertitude.

_ Oui, j'en suis sûre, assura Katniss. J'ai pensé Snow et Coin mais ils sont morts. C'est juste une vieille habitude. »

Katniss haussa les sourcils en voyant le lieutenant grifonner quelque chose dans son carnet.

« Avez-vous récemment reçu des appels menaçants ? Des lettres anonymes ?

_ Non, répondit Katniss. On reçoit des lettres un peu bizarres parfois mais jamais de menaces.

_ Vous en avez reçu dernièrement ?

_ Non.

_ Qui savait que vous preniez la route hier soir ?

_ Personne je crois, répondit Katniss. A part Annie O'Dair chez qui nous sommes allés dîner. »

L'interrogatoire se poursuivit un moment encore, le lieutenant leur demandant s'ils n'avaient pas remarqué quelqu'un les suivant ou passant devant leur maison ou dans le quartier un peu trop souvent, si un inconnu ne les avait pas abordés dans la rue... Mais ils n'avaient rien remarqué de tout ça.

« Bien, dit-elle. Je vais retourner au commissariat et commencer mon enquête. Je vous tiendrai au courant. »

Elle se leva, rangea son carnet et leur adressa un sourire confiant.

« En attendant, si vous avez la moindre question ou si vous vous rapellez quelque chose, voici ma carte. »

Katniss la prit et y jeta un soup d'oeil. Lieutenant Lyana Selfatee, lut-elle...

« Je vais poster un de mes collègues devant la porte de votre chambre d'hôpital, dit-elle. Vous pouvez être tranquilles, assura-t-elle. »

Puis elle leur dit qu'elle repasserait quand elle aurait de nouvelles informations ou d'autres questions et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Attendez, lieutenant, la rappela Katniss. »

Elle jeta de nouveau un coup d'oeil à la carte de visite qu'elle avait à la main et demanda :

« Vous vous appelez « Selfatee » comme... ? »

La jeune femme se retourna et sourit à Katniss.

« Comme Cinna Selfatee, oui, dit-elle. Il était mon oncle. »

Lyana n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle rencontrerait un jour la dernière personne à avoir vu son oncle en vie, et encore moins dans ces circonstances. Les deux femmes échangèrent un long regard et Lyana pouvait dire que cette femme était vraiment touchée de la rencontrer. Des ombres de son passé semblaient danser au fond de ses yeux et l'une d'elles était sûrement Cinna. Mais il y avait surtout beaucoup de force dans l'éclat de ses iris grises. Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi son oncle disait que « la fille du feu avait un regard à changer le monde ».

HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG

« Oui, approuva Katniss en réponse à un commentaire de Effie. Lenka est curieuse de tout. L'autre jour elle est rentrée de l'école en me demandant pourquoi on disait que les arbres étaient vivants alors qu'ils ne bougeaient pas.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ? S'enquit Effie.

_ Que les arbres grandissaient et qu'ils buvaient l'eau, qu'ils perdaient leurs feuilles en hiver et qu'à cause de tout ça on pouvait dire qu'ils étaient vivants. Elle a réfléchi un moment et tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'elle a dit ensuite.

_ Je suis sûre que non, admit Effie.

_ Elle m'a dit : « Bah la pluie aussi elle est vivante alors. ». Je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle pensait ça et elle m'a dit : « Parce qu'elle saute des nuages quand il fait pas beau. ».

Katniss but une gorgée de son soda tandis que Effie riait et répondait :

« Elle est adorable ! »

C'était le deuxième jour après l'accident et Katniss et les enfants auraient dû quitter l'hôpital le matin même mais la nièce de Cinna avait joué de son influence pour qu'ils puissent rester en famille le plus longtemps possible. Katniss savait que ce n'était pas seulement par bonté de cœur mais aussi parce qu'il était plus difficile de commettre un attentat contre quelqu'un dans un hôpital et que tant qu'ils pourraient y rester, ils seraient en sécurité. La journée avançait et Effie avait fini par réussir à convaincre Katniss de quitter son mari et ses enfants une petite demi-heure le temps d'aller boire quelque chose à la cafétéria.

« Oui, approuvait Katniss avec un sourire tendre. Mais ça ne vaut pas ce que Kyran a répondu à Peeta l'autre jour ! Il avait faim alors Peeta lui donne un biscuit et lui demande : « Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? » pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait dire merci. Et là, le regard de Kyran passe du biscuit dans sa main à Peeta et il fait : « C'est tout ? ». Peeta est resté muet comme une carpe et moi je suis sortie de la cuisine pour aller rire dans le salon ! »

Elles discutèrent des enfants encore un moment puis Katniss tourna son regard vers l'horloge accrochée au-dessus de la porte de la cafétéria. Lyana avait annoncé qu'elle passerait faire le point avec eux sur son enquête à dix-sept heures précises.

« Nous avons encore un peu de temps, dit Effie en suivant le regard de Katniss. »

Cette dernière acquiesça et reporta son attention sur Effie en songeant qu'il lui restait juste assez de temps pour changer de sujet de conversation...

« Alors comme ça... fit-elle. Toi et Haymitch ? Encore ? »

Effie eut un sourire penaud.

« Navrée de ne pas t'en avoir parlé, s'excusa-t-elle.

_ Ce n'est rien, assura Katniss. Je suis juste surprise. Ça fait vraiment deux ans ? »

Effie acquiesça, le regard pétillant.

« Et... hésita Katniss. Vous ne vous disputez pas trop ? »

Katniss savait bien que tout ça ne la regardait pas mais Haymitch et Effie... C'était une longue histoire, sûrement plus longue qu'elle ne le pensait, et qui jusque-là s'était toujours terminée avec des larmes d'un côté et de l'alcool de l'autre...

« Non, assura cependant Effie. On continue de se chamailler tous les jours, évidemment. Mais cela fait bien longtemps que c'est devenu une sorte de jeu entre nous.

_ Si tu le dis, admit Katniss en sirotant son soda. »

Effie poussa un soupir à l'évocation de son passé tumultueux avec Haymitch. Haymitch... Trente ans qu'ils se connaissaient et chaque jour elle se demandait un peu plus si elle ne l'avait pas aimé au premier regard, en fin de compte. Elle l'avait rencontré dans un de ses rares jours de sobriété. Elle était jeune et insouciante et elle commençait son nouveau travail au poste d'hôtesse du district douze et lui, il avait une telle allure ! se souvenait-elle. L'alcool ne l'avait pas encore totalement détruit à l'époque même si le travail était déjà bien avancé et elle s'était vue dans le rôle de l'ingénue des beaux quartiers qui serait la rédemption du mauvais garçon au regard torturé qu'il était. Et puis ils avaient commencé à travailler ensemble et en l'espace de quelques semaines – le temps pour elle de découvrir son sale caractère, le mépris qu'il lui portait et ses abominables manières – ils se détestaient cordialement. Au bout de quelques années cependant et à force de moissons, de voyages en train et de Jeux, ils étaient devenus un repère l'un pour l'autre au milieu de toute cette horreur et s'étaient profondément attachés l'un à l'autre. Ils se détestaient sans pouvoir se haïr puisque certes, ils ne s'entendaient pas, mais ils étaient l'un pour l'autre la garantie de ne jamais être seul dans ce train de la mort. Cinna avait été le premier à lui faire remarquer que toutes ces disputes plus ou moins joueuses étaient la preuve d'une réelle alchimie entre eux mais c'était quand elle avait été arrêtée qu'elle s'était vraiment rendue compte que Haymitch comptait bien plus pour elle qu'elle ne le pensait. Durant ces terribles semaines, elle avait mis tous ses espoirs en lui, persuadée qu'il viendrait la chercher. Mais il n'était pas venu... Enfin, pas tout de suite. Elle avait été libérée par des rebelles anonymes et quasiment abandonnée à son sort juste après. Après quelques semaines dans un dispensaire médical, elle avait voulu rentrer chez elle, découvert qu'elle était incapable d'y remettre les pieds, et déménagé. Elle avait voulu disparaître et entièrement changer de vie... Mais il l'avait retrouvée, et il s'était occupé d'elle. Il l'avait tiré de la dépression dans laquelle elle avait plongée et aidée à affronter ses traumatismes.

Malgré tout, leurs deux premières tentatives de reconstruire quelque chose ensemble s'étaient soldées par des échecs cuisants. La première fois, c'était trop peu de temps après la prison et ce qui s'y était passé. Effie était encore incapable de supporter la vue de ses cicatrices dans le miroir et elle ne savait plus très bien qui elle était : sa vie avait toujours tourné autour du Capitole mais le Capitole l'avait faite prisonnière. Elle avait été torturée, interrogée pendant des jours. Violentée... Puis Katniss et Peeta avaient brûlé le Capitole et il avait fallu encore bien des jours pour que les crampes dans son ventre cessent de la plier en deux, que les bleus disparaissent, que les cicatrices s'estompent... Sa relation avec Haymitch avait été bancale pendant quelques mois avant de s'écrouler.

De longues années s'étaient écoulées avant qu'ils ne se remettent ensemble pour un deuxième essai et un deuxième échec. Cette fois, les traumatismes étaient loin derrière eux et ils avaient voulu faire les choses trop vite et leur couple avait implosé. Après ça ils s'étaient évités pendant des années, ne se voyant qu'aux évènements concernant Peeta et Katniss. Enfin, elle avait reçu le coup de fil de Peeta lui annonçant la naissance de Kyran et elle s'était rendue à la maternité où elle s'était retrouvée nez à nez avec Haymitch. Ils avaient parlé, s'étaient souris, avaient ri et sans vraiment savoir comment, elle s'était retrouvée allongée dans ses bras au milieu des draps froissés de son lit.

« Katniss, reprit Effie en lui prenant la main, bien décidée à la convaincre qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, il nous a fallu longtemps pour trouver notre équilibre mais cette fois tu n'as pas à te faire de souci pour nous. Ça fait deux ans qu'on est ensemble maintenant et tout va bien. Les douleurs du passé ne disparaitront jamais complètement – ce n'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre ça – mais elles ne nous empêchent plus de vivre. Alors je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes de quoi que ce soit sinon de tes enfants et de Peeta. C'est déjà bien assez, tu ne penses pas ? Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire confiant.

_ Si, tu as raison, admit Katniss en lui retournant son sourire. »

Elle jeta à nouveau un regard vers l'horloge.

« On devrait y aller, dit-elle. Le lieutenant Selfatee ne va pas tarder. »

Effie approuva et les deux femmes quittèrent la cafétéria après avoir réglé leurs consommations. Pendant qu'elles parcouraient les couloirs de l'hôpital, Katniss revint mentalement sur la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Effie et sa réflexion selon laquelle ses cauchemars ne l'empêchaient plus de vivre. Mettre fin aux Jeux avait demandé beaucoup d'horreurs, songea-t-elle en faisant la somme de tout ce que ça avait coûté à ses proches.

« J'espère vraiment que la police va trouver qui cherche encore à vous faire du mal, fit Effie en brisant le silence. Après tout ce que vous avez souffert, vous devriez pouvoir vivre vos vies en paix sans avoir à vous inquiéter de la sécurité de vos enfants. Vous plus que quiconque. »

Katniss ne répondit rien. Elle pensait encore à tous ceux qui avaient souffert dans cette guerre, souvent à cause ou pour elle et Peeta. Effie avait eu son lot, elle aussi. Katniss n'y avait jamais songé mais cela lui semblait évident à présent que les « cauchemars » de Effie avaient dû créer des obstacles dans sa relation avec Haymitch.

« Effie, je peux te poser une question ?

_ Bien sûr, ma chère.

_ Ils... Ils ne l'ont jamais attrapé le gardien de prison qui... »

Elle n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase pour que Effie comprenne de quoi elle parlait. Un voile de tristesse tomba sur son visage à l'évocation de ce qui lui était arrivé en prison et Katniss n'osa pas finir sa phrase.

« Non, répondit-elle. Il faut dire que j'ai beaucoup tardé à porter plainte et que la police avait mieux à faire en ces temps de grands bouleversements que de s'occuper d'un crime pour lequel il n'existait plus de preuve. Je ne crois pas qu'ils aient mené une enquête très approfondie de toute façon. Les guerres amènent toujours une vague de crimes dans ce genre. Je n'ai pas été la seule...

_ Ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas enquêter, affirma néanmoins Katniss.

_ Tu sais, le dossier était mince. Aucun élément médico-légal mises à part les cicatrices que j'avais dans le bas du dos et qui ne prouvaient rien du tout à elles seules, et la description que j'ai donné était plutôt vague.

_ Tu n'as pas vu son visage ?

_ Quelques secondes à peine. Ensuite, il a relevé mon tee-shirt et me l'as mis sur le visage. »

C'était la première fois que Katniss osait aborder le sujet directement avec Effie. Cette dernière frissonnaet tâcha de renvoyer les images qui lui revenaient en tête loin au fond de sa mémoire. C'était Haymitch qui avait compris le premier ce qui s'était passé. Quand il l'avait retrouvée dans un appartement miteux et mal entretenu qu'elle louait aussi loin que possible de tout ce qui lui rappelait son ancienne vie, déprimée, insomniaque et maigre à faire peur, il avait pris les choses en main et s'était occupé d'elle. Au bout de quelques semaines, elle avait réussi à lui raconter les tortures qu'elle avait subies lors de ses interrogatoires mais il avait senti qu'elle lui cachait encore quelque chose. Il avait fini par la confronter à ce sujet, elle avait voulu lui tourner le dos et partir et il l'avait rattrapée par le poignet. Pas violemment. Pas méchamment. Juste pour la retenir. Elle avait paniqué et l'avait griffé de sa main libre pour qu'il la lâche. Puis elle avait croisé son regard confus et elle avait éclaté en sanglots. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras et elle s'était débattue mais il l'avait tenue serrée contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme et qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir peur près de lui. Puis il lui avait servi un verre d'alcool bien fort et elle lui avait raconté. Le lendemain il l'avait accompagnée au commissariat et elle avait porté plainte. Pour viol. Contre X.

Katniss et Effie arrivèrent à la chambre de Peeta et l'agent de police chargé de garder la porte la leur ouvrit galamment. Elles entrèrent et Lenka se précipita vers sa mère, une feuille de papier à la main.

« Regarde Maman, mon beau dessin, fit-elle en lui présentant la feuille.

_ C'est magnifique, chérie. »

Lenka la prit par la main et la conduisit vers la petite table sur laquelle étaient éparpillés ses crayons.

« Tu fais un dessin avec moi ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

_ D'accord, accepta-t-elle. »

Elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard tendre de Peeta. Toujours alité, il tenait Kyran blotti contre lui dans le creux de son bras valide. Leur petit garçon était profondément endormi, ses boucles blondes tombant délicatement sur son front et son pouce au bord des lèvres, échappé de sa bouche pendant sa sieste.

Katniss s'installa à la petite table, Lenka sur les genoux et commença à dessiner tandis que Effie rejoignait Haymitch à l'autre bout de la chambre où il se tenait debout, appuyé contre le mur. Elle lui donna un baiser et se blottit contre lui. Il referma ses bras sur elle.

« Ça va ? Lui souffla-t-il à voix basse, inspirant profondément et s'enivrant de son parfum.

_ Oui, souffla-t-elle dans son cou en laissant la tension qu'elle ressentait quitter ses épaules. Je t'aime.

_ Moi aussi, princesse. »

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte, rassérénée, et raconta à Peeta qu'elle avait beaucoup rit quand Katniss lui avait fait part de la répartie de Kyran.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et Lyana Selfatee entra dans la pièce. Elle les salua chaleureusement, prit de leurs nouvelles puis entra dans le vif du sujet sans tarder, tirant un dossier de son sac.

« Bien, dit-elle en prenant place dans un des fauteuils. Etant donné l'absence totale d'indice sur la voiture ou les lieux de l'accident, j'ai commencé avec ce que vous m'avez donné quand j'ai pris vos dépositions et à partir de là, j'ai réussi à établir une liste de suspects potentiels. »

Elle ouvrit le dossier et le leur tendit. Katniss le prit tandis que Peeta se redressait sur ses oreillers, Kyran toujours blotti contre lui, et jeta un coup d'oeil à la première page. Son cœur rata un battement quand elle vit la photo de Snow qui s'étalait sur toute la page, arborant un sourire hautain, son regard aussi glacé que dans ses souvenirs. Au fil des années, elle avait fini par oublier les détails de son visage, de ses petits yeux sombres et calculateurs, de ses traits impassibles de dictateurs. Elle fronça les sourcils en constatant que Snow n'était pas seul sur la photo mais qu'une petite fille s'y trouvait avec lui, probablement assise sur ses genoux même si l'angle avec lequel la photo avait été prise ne lui permettait pas de l'affirmer avec certitude. La fillette était plus âgée que Lenka, mais pas de beaucoup. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns tenus en arrière par un bandeau et arborait un grand sourire et des yeux pétillants remplis d'innocence. Il y avait quelque chose de familier dans son visage, songea Katniss, mais elle devina qu'il s'agissait là de la petite-fille de Snow et elle était certaine de ne l'avoir jamais rencontrée. Elle retint un sourire en coin en se rappelant qu'elle avait déclaré une fois qu'il fallait mettre cette enfant dans l'arène... Elle ne l'aurait jamais fait, bien sûr.

Peeta aussi regardait la photo avec un visage tendu. Katniss tourna la première page et son cœur fit un nouveau bond dans sa poitrine quand elle vit le visage de Coin qui s'étalait sur la deuxième page. Lyana expliqua :

« Comme vous m'avez dit qu'il s'agissait là des deux noms qui vous sont tout de suite venus à l'esprit, j'ai commencé avec eux et comme ils sont mort, j'ai élargis à leurs proches. Snow n'avait aucune famille à part sa petite-fille qui a, semble-t-il, disparu de la circulation entre le début et la fin de la révolution et c'est à peu près le même topo pour Coin. Elle avait bien un frère mais il est mort d'une crise cardiaque l'année dernière et ses neveux et nièces sont cleans. Ceci-dit, poursuivit-elle en reprenant le dossier des mains de Peeta pour l'ouvrir à la page qui l'intéressait, je ne me suis pas arrêtée là. Ces gens avaient beaucoup de partisans et d'amis qui n'ont pas été ravis de leurs disparitions. Sans compter tous les gens qui travaillaient au Capitole et qui ont tout perdu quand la révolte a éclatée ainsi que le lot de tordus nostalgiques de l'ancien temps qui a émergé ces dernières années. »

Elle tira quatre photos du dossier et les leur montra. Haymitch et Effie se rapprochèrent pour observer les clichés eux aussi mais tous hochèrent la tête pour dire qu'ils ne connaissaient pas ces gens.

« Tewis Urbanov, commença-t-elle avec la première photo. Vingt-deux ans, un casier déjà long comme le bras. Il fait partie d'un groupe de jeunes qui se disent nostalgiques des Jeux et qui auraient aimé y participer. »

Elle croisa les regards sidérés de Peeta et Katniss et eut un rictus exaspéré qui semblait vouloir dire « oui, on n'arrête pas la bêtise humaine ».

« Ces jeunes sont souvent déscolarisés et ont grandi dans un climat de violence, ils fonctionnent à la drogue et à l'alcool, expliqua-t-elle. Urbanov est leur leader, il est bien connu de nos services.

_ Attendez, intervint Peeta alors qu'un extrait du journal télévisé vieux de deux ou trois ans lui revenait en mémoire, ce n'est pas lui qui avait voulu organiser des Hunger Games dans une usine désaffectée avec plusieurs de ses camarades dans le rôle des tribus ?

_ Ah oui ! Je me souviens de ça ! S'exclama amèrement Katniss en se rappelant du fait-divers.

_ C'est bien lui, confirma la nièce de Cinna. »

Puis elle passa à la deuxième photo et expliqua :

« Kabéna Brewen. Elle a purgé une peine de quinze ans pour son attentat raté contre Beetee Latier et elle est sortie de prison il y a six mois. On ne peut pas écarter l'éventualité qu'elle veuille tenter sa chance contre d'autres symboles de la rébellion.

» Pam Darikson, poursuivit-elle avec la troisième photo. Elle était très bien placée au Capitole et elle a tout perdu dans la révolution. Depuis, elle tient une boutique qui vend des reliques du Capitole et des produits qui étaient à la mode à l'époque. C'est une partisane de la théorie de la « supériorité capitoliste » qui pense que les gens du Capitole sont plus évolués que ceux des districts et elle dirige une association qui défend cette idée.

_ Ce n'est pas la femme qui voudrait que les enfants qui descendent du Capitole reçoivent une éducation différente de ceux dont les parents sont nés dans les districts ? intervint Haymitch. »

Tout le monde attendait une réponse de Lyana mais ce fut Effie qui répondit :

« Si, c'est elle. Elle veut que les enfants dont les parents vivaient au Capitole aient des cours de maintien, d'art et qu'on leur apprenne les règles de la vie mondaine sous prétexte qu'ils seraient naturellement prédisposés à être l'élite de la société.

_ N'importe quoi, commenta Katniss.

_ Lieutenant, poursuivit Effie, est-ce que vous pensez sérieusement que Pam Darikson est liée à tout ceci ? Je la connaissais et je ne l'imagine pas préparant un attentat contre Katniss et Peeta.

_ C'était une de tes amies ? S'enquit Haymitch.

_ Cette pimbèche ?! S'offusqua Effie. Certainement pas ! Je dis juste qu'elle n'abimerait pas ses précieuses petites mains en essayant de saboter une voiture, fut-ce t-elle celle de son pire ennemi. Elle se considère au-dessus de ce genre de besogne. »

Haymitch la considéra un moment avec les sourcils levés et un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres. Il essaya de se rappeler le nombre de fois où il avait lui-même traité Effie de pimbèche par le passé. Bien plus qu'il ne pouvait compter. Evidemment, elle avait beaucoup changé mais tout de même, c'était un peu le monde à l'envers. Il croisa son regard et sut qu'elle avait suivi le fil de ses pensées.

_ Un commentaire ? Lui demanda-t-elle, les lèvres pincées comme elle le faisait tant d'années auparavant chaque fois qu'il ne respectait pas le code des bonnes manières ou qu'il lâchait une remarque cinglante.

_ Aucun, très chère, répondit-il cyniquement.

_ Bien. »

Le regard de Lyana passa de l'un à l'autre, une lueur amusée dans le regard, puis elle expliqua :

« Je ne pense pas que Pam Darikson elle-même soit l'instigatrice de l'accident mais les membres de son associations entrent indéniablement dans la liste des suspects.

_ Mouais, marmonna Haymitch. Vous n'avez rien de concret, en fait. »

Katniss lui fit les gros yeux et Effie faillit dire quelque chose mais Lyana Selfatee ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

_ Ne sautez pas aux conclusions, monsieur Abernathy, dit-elle. J'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin. »

Elle prit la quatrième photo et annonça :

« Clowig Symanor, un capitoliste notoire, grand nostalgique de l'ancien temps. Il anime une émission hebdomadaire à la radio. Vous avez peut-être eu le plaisir de l'entendre ? Demanda-t-elle, une ironie très marquée dans la voix. »

Katniss avait vaguement entendu parler de cet homme qui pleurait le Capitole et rêvait encore des Jeux mais ses connaissances à son sujet s'arrêtaient là. Elle croisa le regard de Peeta qui n'avait pas l'air tellement plus inspiré qu'elle. Toutefois, ce fut Haymitch qui réagit brusquement :

« Cette raclure de capitoliste ! S'exclama-t-il en faisant sursauter tout le monde. Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas ? Vous croyez vraiment qu'il aurait les tripes d'agir pour de vrai ? Je l'ai toujours imaginé comme un rat bien planqué derrière son micro !

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Intervint Peeta. »

Les exclamations de Haymitch avaient réveillé Kyran qui se frotta les yeux et se redressa en baillant. Il jeta un regard effrayé autour de lui et Peeta le prit contre lui et lui caressa le dos et les cheveux pour le rassurer tandis qu'il se réveillait doucement.

« Tu ne nous a jamais parlé de ça, accusa-t-il Haymitch ensuite.

_ A quoi bon ? Rétorqua Haymitch. Ce type passe son temps à déblatérer des horreurs sur le Capitole, les Jeux, les rebelles... Il prend des appels d'auditeurs qui sont encore plus tarés que lui ! Toi et Katniss n'avez vraiment pas besoin d'entendre ça.

_ Vous avez écouté son émission la semaine dernière ? S'enquit Lyana.

_ Non. Il y a un an j'ai passé mon poste de radio à travers la fenêtre après qu'il ait fait je ne sais plus quel commentaire immonde sur Kat et depuis j'évite son émission. »

Katniss fronça les sourcils, sa curiosité piquée à vif. Quelle était donc cette émission et qu'est-ce que le présentateur avait bien pu dire sur elle pour énerver Haymitch au point qu'il défenestre son poste de radio ?

Lyana tira un petit magnétophone de son sac et expliqua :

« Sa dernière émission était particulièrement choquante mais... »

Son regard glissa vers Lenka et c'est alors qu'ils s'aperçurent qu'elle avait abandonné ses crayons et ne perdait pas une miette de ce que disaient les adultes. Ils se demandèrent depuis combien de temps elle écoutait. Ils se consultèrent du regard puis Effie, bien consciente que la petite ne pouvait pas être dans la pièce quand l'enregistrement serait mis en route, se tourna vers Lenka et proposa :

« Et si nous allions manger une crème glacée, toutes les deux ? »

Lenka la dévisagea un moment, apparemment perplexe, avant de demander sans s'adresser à personne en particulier :

« Pourquoi quelqu'un veut tuer Papa et Maman ? »

Katniss ferma les yeux et expira longuement. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre, songea-t-elle. Et elle n'aurait pas dû laisser Lenka rester dans la chambre pendant la conversation. Mais elle détestait tellement ne pas avoir ses enfants sous les yeux. Peeta aussi s'était raidi.

Katniss se leva et installa Lenka sur le lit à sa place, de sorte que Peeta et elle puissent s'adresser à leur fille en même temps. Apparemment, il était temps pour elle de commencer à comprendre le monde dans lequel elle vivait. Ils se consultèrent du regard puis Peeta se lança.

« Lenka, est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est qu'un dictateur ? »

Ce n'était peut-être pas l'angle le plus évident mais c'était celui qui lui permettrait de laisser les Jeux de côté pour le moment. Elle était encore trop petite pour ça. Lenka fit non de la tête et il expliqua :

« Un dictateur, c'est quelqu'un de très méchant qui pense qu'il a le droit de décider de tout pour tout le monde. Et est-ce que tu sais comment s'appelle le président ?

_ Albaro... Euh... Albaro Ree...

_ Reena, compléta Katniss en passant une main dans les cheveux de sa fille. Albaro Reena. Eh bien lui, il est gentil mais ça n'a pas toujours été lui, le président. Avant, c'était un homme très méchant. »

Elle échangea un regard interrogateur avec Peeta, se demandant jusqu'où il voulait aller dans ses explications.

« Le méchant président s'appelait Snow, raconta Katniss. Il... »

Elle hésita.

« Il se débrouillait toujours pour que les gens n'aient pas à manger, reprit Peeta. Tout le monde était très pauvre et beaucoup de gens en avait marre de lui. Mais comme il était méchant, personne n'osait rien dire. »

Katniss poussa un discret soupir de soulagement. Peeta était vraiment doué pour ça, se dit-elle.

« Et puis un jour, poursuivait Peeta, Maman en a eu vraiment marre. »

Katniss se tourna vers lui avec un regard surpris. Pourquoi toujours elle ? Elle n'avait rien fait toute seule.

« Elle a été la première à dire stop, racontait Peeta. Alors ensuite, j'ai dit stop moi aussi. Et puis Haymitch, et puis Effie. L'oncle de la dame, aussi, dit-il en lui désignant la nièce de Cinna. Il y a beaucoup de gens qui ont dit non et du coup, le dictateur a perdu son pouvoir.

_ Alors pourquoi... ? Demanda Lenka sans réussir à aller au bout de sa question.

_ Parce que Snow avait quand même beaucoup d'amis qui n'étaient pas contents du tout qu'il ait perdu son pouvoir à cause de nous. Et apparemment, ils sont encore fâchés aujourd'hui, tu comprends ? »

Lenka hocha gravement la tête et il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front. Katniss prit les mains de Lenka dans les siennes et dit :

« Mais tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter, chérie, parce qu'on ne va pas les laisser nous faire du mal, d'accord ? »

Lenka hocha de nouveau la tête puis Katniss lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

« Et cette glace que Effie t'a proposée, alors ? Fit-elle d'un ton plus léger. Tu en veux ou pas ? »

Lenka retourna son sourire à sa maman et hocha la tête avec enthousiasme avant de sauter du lit et de prendre la main que Effie lui tendait.

« Moi 'ssi ! Intervint Kyran qui, assis sur les genoux de Peeta, avait contemplé la conversation avec intérêt sans en comprendre grand-chose jusque-là. »

Il avait en revanche bien compris le moment où la conversation s'était mise à traiter de crème glacée, potentiellement au chocolat, et s'activa pour descendre du lit.

Katniss posa le petit garçon par terre et il courut rejoindre sa sœur et Effie dont il prit l'autre main. La porte se referma sur eux et tous rappelèrent leur attention à l'enquête de Lyana.

« Bon, fit Katniss en se tournant à nouveau vers le lieutenant. Où en étions-nous ? »

Sans un mot de plus, Lyana appuya sur un bouton et la voix du présentateur, Clowig Symanor, se fit entendre à travers l'appareil :

« _Et notre prochain intervenant nous vient du district 1, bonsoir Arwen ! - Bonsoir, Clowig, _répondit une voix d'homme._ - Arwen, vous avez il me semble un point de vue bien tranché sur la question. - Absolument, Clowig. Je pense tout simplement que le monde va mal et qu'il était bien plus stable du temps du Capitole ! Les taux de criminalité ont augmenté avec l'interdiction des châtiments corporels en place publique et la quasi abolition de la peine de mort : les gens n'ont plus peur de sortir du rang ! Le monde politique est une vraie cacophonie et plus personne ne s'y retrouve, et, sans le Capitole, il n'y a plus d'élite ! Et un pays sans élite est un pays en déclin ! C'est un fait que l'ordre social passe par une classe dirigeante qui a le pouvoir sur le reste de la société, c'est comme ça que la société fonctionne le mieux, quand chacun sait où est sa place et sait y rester. - Oui je crois savoir que vous viviez avant au Capitole mais que la révolte vous en a chassé, _appuya le présentateur._ - C'est exact ! Soit disant, nous étions des barbares mais ce n'est pas nous qui avons mis le feu au Capitole et brûlé des maisons ! Que dis-je des immeubles, des rues entières ! La rébellion n'a été que déchainement de violence de la part des __districts__ contre la main qui les nourrissait et... - Aaah mon cher Arwen, _le coupa le présentateur,_ permettez-moi de vous interrompre mais ce que vous dites est tellement vrai ! Les rebelles ne sont PAS des héros, contrairement à ce qu'ils veulent nous faire croire : __ce__sont des criminels de guerre ! Qui ont commis des horreurs a-bo-mi-nables ! __Ce__sont des sauvages, certains se sont révèlés au sein même du Capitole être des traitres à leur rang, ce qui prouve bien que les districts ont un esprit malade capable de corrompre celui des bonnes __gens__! - Mais tout à fait ! Et puis, soyons honnête : les Hunger Games manquent à tout le monde ! C'était un divertissement si agréable : l'évènement annuel ! Et c'était aussi un grand rendez-vous artistique en termes __d'architecture__ - pour le design des arènes - et de mode. - Oui. Vous savez ce qu'on devrait faire ? On devrait réinstaurer les Jeux ! _S'exclama Symanor._ Et les premiers participants seraient moissonnés parmi les enfants des anciens vainqueurs ! - Ça serait les jeux les plus inoubliables qui puissent être ! _S'enthousiasma le dénommé Arwen._ Les enfants du Geai Moqueur dans l'arène ! - Ah mais Arwen, nous ne pouvons que rêver, n'est-ce pas ? _Se lamenta Symanor._ Les pro-rebelles qui dirigent notre pays ne nous laisseraient pas faire et l'influence des soit disant héros de la rébellion, que personnellement je préfère appeler « les bourreaux de la justice », est encore bien trop grande... Les Jeux ne reviendront pas tant qu'ils seront en vie et c'est bien dommage !_ »


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

« On n'en sait rien, Katniss ! Criait Peeta.

_ Mais on sait que quelqu'un a essayé de nous tuer alors que les petits étaient dans la voiture !

_ Quel intérêt de s'en prendre à nos enfants ? Ça n'a aucun sens ! »

Après leur avoir fait écouter l'enregistrement, Lyana Selfatee avait commencé à leur parler des mesures de sécurité qu'il allait falloir prendre quand Katniss et les enfants sortiraient de l'hôpital dans une heure et demie et les deux parents avaient vite haussé le ton, incapables de s'accorder sur les dispositions à prendre vis-à-vis de leurs enfants.

« Ça n'a peut-être aucun sens mais même si c'est nous les cibles, ça ne gêne pas le coupable de tuer Lenka et Kyran aussi, de toute évidence !

_ Très bien, qu'est-ce que tu proposes, alors ? »

Peeta attendit qu'elle réponde mais elle ne trouva rien à dire. Il se passa nerveusement une main sur le front tandis que Katniss faisait les cent pas dans la chambre. C'était toujours dur de discuter avec Katniss quand elle perdait ses moyens.

« Il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen pour qu'on reste tous les quatre ensemble ? Demanda Peeta en se tournant vers Lyana Selfatee. »

Cette dernière hésita et Haymitch en profita pour intervenir.

« Non, dit-il d'une voix sans appel. L'hôpital ne peux pas garder Kat et les enfants plus longtemps, mais toi il est hors de question que tu sortes d'ici. Avec un flic devant la porte de ta chambre, tu seras en sécurité.

_ Justement, si les enfants restaient là...

_ Tu as entendu le lieutenant : ce n'est pas possible. »

Peeta eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas répondre. Ses nerfs à lui aussi étaient mis à rude épreuve. Sa famille était en danger et il ne pouvait absolument rien faire ! Il ne pouvait même pas se lever sans prendre le risque de faire lâcher ses points de sutures. Conscient toutefois que jeter de l'huile sur le feu ne ferait qu**'**aggraver le conflit, il se détourna et demanda à Lyana :

« Quand est-ce que la planque sera prête ?

_ Pas avant sept heures demain matin, dit-elle. Avant ça on ne sera pas au point au niveau logistique pour garantir un déplacement en toute sécurité.

_ Alors c'est quoi le plan ? Demanda Katniss.

_ Vous passez la nuit chez vous avec les enfants, il y aura un policier avec vous dans la maison et un autre en faction dans la rue, et demain matin à la première heure, on vous déplace dans un lieu sûr.

_ Non, refusa Katniss tout net.

_ C'est l'affaire de quelques heures, insista Lyana.

_ Il peut se passer beaucoup de choses en quelques heures. Et puis de toute façon, ça ne changera rien pour Lenka et Kyran : si ce type veut notre peau, il n'y aura aucun endroit sûr pour eux ! »

La pièce resta silencieuse un moment, chacun réfléchissant au problème qui semblait inexpugnable.

« Si, reprit Peeta. L'endroit le plus sûr pour eux, c'est là où nous ne sommes pas, dit-il d'une voix blanche. »

Katniss s'arrêta de marcher et trouva le regard de Peeta. En l'espace d'une seconde, elle avait compris qu'il avait raison et elle voyait au fond de son regard bleu toute la douleur que le simple fait de formuler cette phrase lui infligeait. Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer, ses yeux se remplir de larmes et l'air se bloquer dans ses poumons. Haymitch la rattrapa fermement par le bras et c'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait commencé à perdre l'équilibre. Il l'aida à s'asseoir et elle se prit le visage dans les mains. Haymitch jeta un coup d'oeil vers Peeta et vit qu'il avait les traits durcis de souffrance. Il lui sembla que ses yeux s'étaient humidifiés aussi mais il ne pouvait en être sûr parce qu'il avait baissé le regard. Maintenant que Peeta avait mis le doigt sur le nœud du problème, cela lui sembla logique. Le seul moyen de protéger toute la famille était de la séparer pour mieux isoler le danger. Il y avait des fois comme celle-ci où la meilleure solution était surtout la plus cruelle.

« Peeta a raison, dit enfin Katniss en relevant la tête, résignée. Il faut les cacher, mais pas au même endroit que moi. »

Elle essuya rageusement une larme qui roulait sur sa joue et Lyana proposa :

« Je peux arranger une deuxième planque et demander à deux collègues de prendre les petits en charge.

_ Non, protesta Katniss. »

Elle se tourna vers Haymitch et plongea son regard dans ses yeux bleu délavé.

« Je veux qu'ils aillent avec toi.

_ Kat, tu es sûre ? Une protection policière ne serait pas plus efficace ?

_ Il n'y a qu'à toi que je sais que je peux faire totalement confiance. »

Il se tourna vers Peeta pour quérir son approbation et le vit acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

« D'accord, accepta-t-il donc. Je les emmènerai avec Effie. Je les protègerai.

_ Tu me le jures ?

_ Sur ma vie, Katniss. »

Le lieutenant approuva le scénario et Haymitch fit remarquer que Effie n'allait pas tarder à revenir avec les enfants et lui et Lyana quittèrent la chambre pour donner un peu d'intimité à Katniss et Peeta. Quand Effie serait de retour, il faudrait lui expliquer la situation ainsi qu'aux enfants et les adieux arriveraient vite derrière.

« Je vais aller chercher Effie, décida-t-il au bout de cinq minutes.

_ Vous comptez emmener les enfants immédiatement ? Demanda le lieutenant.

_ Sûrement pas, rétorqua Haymitch. Il faut qu'on repasse chez nous prendre quelques affaires et je dois planifier comment et par où faire sortir les petits du district. Dites à Katniss que nous passerons prendre les petits chez elle ce soir, à minuit. »

HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG

Lyana Selfatee passa la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire, de très mauvaise humeur. Il était plus de vingt-et-une heure, ce qui voulait dire que cela faisait déjà deux heures que Katniss Mellark et ses enfants étaient seuls chez eux. Bien sûr, elle avait laissé un agent avec eux et un autre en faction dans la rue mais elle n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait son enquête. Elle piétinait.

Quand elle avait trouvé Tewis Urbanov dans le squatt où il logeait, il était tellement shooté qu'il n'avait même pas compris sur quel sujet elle essayait de l'interroger et elle l'avait embarqué et placé en salle de dégrisement en attendant qu'il arrête de planer. Puis elle s'était rendue au magasin de Pam Darikson qui avait refusé de lui donner la liste des membres de son association sans un mandat et l'avait accusée d'agir contre la liberté d'expression. Elle était repartie bredouille et le seul point positif était qu'elle avait toutefois pu exclure Kabéna Brewen de la liste des suspects en quelques coups de fils puisqu'elle vivait depuis sa sortie de prison chez sa fille à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres d'ici et qu'elle avait consulté un médecin le jour de l'accident. Elle n'avait donc pas eu le temps à la fois de se rendre chez le médecin et de venir jusqu'ici saboter la voiture des Mellark.

Il lui restait un dernier suspect à interroger et grâce à ses contraventions impayées, elle avait été capable de le faire embarquer et placer en salle d'interrogatoire. Lyana entra dans la salle et s'installa face à Clowig Symanor, l'air aussi imperméable que possible. Elle tira du dossier qu'elle avait amené avec elle les photos de l'accident et les posa devant lui. Puis elle le toisa avec insistance jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à remuer inconfortablement sur sa chaise. Une autre longue minute s'écoula en silence puis il n'y tint plus et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Votre œuvre. »

Une demi-minute de plus s'écoula en silence puis elle ajouta :

« Même si vous n'êtes pas très doué, je dois dire. Vous n'avez réussi à tuer personne.

_ Je n'ai jamais essayé de tuer qui que ce soit ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça !

_ Avec quoi ?

_ Mais je... Je ne sais pas, moi... Avec _ça_... Avec la photo de l'accident, là... Je n'ai jamais essayé de tuer quelqu'un !

_ Pas faute de l'avoir souhaité, pourtant...

_ Comment ça ? »

Lyana tira le magnétophone de sa poche et appuya sur le bouton :

«_ l'influence des soit disant héros de la rébellion, que personnellement je préfère appeler « les bourreaux de la justice », est encore bien trop grande... Les Jeux ne reviendront pas tant qu'ils seront en vie et c'est bien dommage !_ »

Elle arrêta l'enregistrement et observa attentivement le visage de Clowig. Il avait l'air tout à fait effaré. Il resta songeur un moment, comme s'il essayait de faire le lien entre la photo et l'enregistrement. Enfin il sembla comprendre et demanda :

« Le Geai Moqueur et son mari ont eu un accident de voiture et vous pensez que c'est moi qui en suis le responsable... »

Puis il éclata de rire.

Lyana resta songeuse un moment, perplexe.

« Leurs enfants de deux et six ans étaient dans la voiture avec eux et Peeta Mellark est toujours hospitalisé dans un état sérieux. Vous trouvez toujours ça drôle ? »

Clowig sembla comprendre qu'il aggravaitson cas en riant et reprit son sérieux.

« Non, bien sûr que non, dit-il. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ A vous de me le dire.

_ Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça, affirma-t-il. »

Lyana se contenta de lui renvoyer un regard peu convaincu.

« Ecoutez, reprit-il donc, moi je ne fais que parler à la radio. Et je ne voulais pas dire que c'était dommage que Everdeen et Mellark soient en vie je voulais dire que c'était dommage qu'il soit impossible de restaurer les jeux en l'état actuel des choses. Que vous soyez pour ou contre le Capitole, vous devez bien admettre que nous avons tous en nous ce besoin de voyeurisme et de retour aux instincts primaires de survie que les Jeux satisfaisaient si bien. Vous êtes sûrement trop jeune pour vous en rappeler mais les gens adoraient regarder les Jeux et se demander ce qu'ils auraient fait dans telle ou telle situation, à la place de tel ou tel participant.

_ Allez dire ça à ceux qui ont perdu des enfants dans l'arène, accusa-t-elle.

_ Madame, …

_ Lieutenant.

_ Lieutenant, je me contente d'ouvrir des débats à la radio, ce que les gens en font après, c'est leur affaire. Et si quelqu'un s'est basé sur mes propos pour commettre cet attentat, ce n'est pas de ma faute !

_ Donc vous dites que n'importe lequel des déséquilibrés qui écoutent ou participent à votre programme a pu vous prendre au pied de la lettre et essayer de tuer les Mellark en espérant que ça ramènerait les Jeux.

_ C'est possible. S'ils ont mal compris ce que je voulais dire...

_ Ils ont mal compris ?

_ Eh bien je... Il est vrai que...

_ Que quoi ?

_ Que...

_ Que quoi ? Répéta fermement Lyana en levant le ton.

_ Il est vrai que le Geai Moqueur, Peeta Mellark et tous ceux qui ont été érigés au rang de héros de la révolution ont commis des actes ignobles, ont tué des gens, mis tout un empire à feu et à sang : des crimes de guerre pour lesquels ils n'ont jamais été jugés ! Ils s'en sont pris à l'ensemble du Capitole alors que nous n'avions rien fait ! Pourquoi ma maison a-t-elle brûlé ? Je n'ai jamais mis d'enfant dans l'arène, moi !

_ Bien ! approuva Lyana. Là, on avance ! Allez, Clowig, parlez-moi : dites-moi que vous haïssez le Geai Moqueur au point de percer le réservoir du liquide de freins de sa voiture !

_ Non, ce n'est pas moi !

_ Allez, Clowig, vous êtes ravi de cet accident !

_ Je n'ai rien fait !

_ Qui alors ? Un collègue ? Un ami ? Un auditeur ? Pour le moment vous êtes le coupable idéal alors aidez-moi ou c'est vous qui allez porter le chapeau. »

Clowig Symanor se calma et prit soudain une expression froide et impénétrable. Il se pencha en avant et lui dit très posément :

« Vous savez quoi, Lieutenant, même si je savais quelque chose, je ne vous dirais rien. Ils n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritaient. Cela ne fait que vingt ans que les rebelles font la loi alors que le Capitole a régné pendant soixante-quinze ans. Tout le monde semble avoir bien vite oublié qu'on ne défie pas le Capitole : il était temps que quelqu'un le leur rappel. »

Pour Lyana, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Elle quitta la pièce en trombe, gagna son bureau et fouilla frénétiquement dans les tiroirs. Le temps filait dangereusement vite et il lui fallait des réponses. Maintenant !

« Lyana, intervint son équipier en accourant. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce que ça va ?

_ Ça va très bien, répondit-elle d'un ton qui suggérait tout le contraire. Je vais faire parler cet enfoiré de capitoliste, ça commence à bien faire ! »

Elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait et repartit vers la salle d'interrogatoire, son équipier inquiet sur les talons.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'écria-t-il en voyant Lyana s'emparer du bras de Clowig Symanor, lui remonter sa manche de chemise jusqu'au-dessus du coude et lui bloquer la main sur la table. »

Lyana déboucha le marqueur qu'elle avait pris dans le tiroir de son bureau et se pencha sur le bras de Symanor.

« Je lui fais son premier tatouage de taulard, expliqua-t-elle en écrivant sur la peau de l'animateur radio, histoire qu'il y soit bien accueilli. »

Son œuvre achevée, elle fit un pas en arrière, laissant voir le mot « capitoliste » inscrit en lettre capitales sur l'avant-bras du suspect. « Capitoliste » faisait partie des mots nés de la révolution. Il désignait de manière péjorative les nostalgiques du Capitole, les anti-révolutions. Ceux contre qui les districts s'étaient rebellés. Ils étaient associés aux hautes sphères du Capitole, à ceux qui envoyaient les enfants dans l'arène et se distrayaient de leur mort, à des tueurs d'enfants. Les capitolistes ne faisaient pas de vieux os en prison.

« Maintenant, on va vraiment parler, fit Lyana d'une voix cinglante en s'appuyant des deux mains sur la table pour se pencher en avant vers Symanor :

« J'accepte d'admettre que vous n'êtes peut-être pas le coupable à condition que vous me donniez tous les noms de ceux qui, à votre connaissance, souhaiteraient la mort de Katniss et Peeta Mellark. Sinon, je vous fais inculper pour entrave à une enquête policière et vous saluerez vos compagnons de cellule pour moi. »

Lyana laissa un silence s'écouler puis comme il ne se décidait pas, gagna la porte en disant :

« Très bien, j'appelle le procureur. »

Elle tourna la poignée mais il l'interrompit :

« Non ! Attendez ! D'accord, je vais vous donner des noms. Mais je ne les ai pas tous en tête. Il me faut un téléphone pour que je puisse appeler mon collègue au bureau. Il vous trouvera tous les noms que vous voulez. »

Une demi-heure plus tard elle quittait le commissariat avec une liste de plus de deux pages, direction la maison des Mellark en espérant que Katniss reconnaitrait un des noms.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

« Katniss, réveillez-vous, souffla Lyana en la secouant doucement. Katniss... »

Katniss se réveilla en sursaut et s'assit brusquement.

« Tout va bien, ne vous inquiètez pas, la rassura Lyana, toujours à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller les enfants. Il est minuit moins dix, monsieur Abernathy sera là d'une minute à l'autre. »

Quand ils avaient quitté l'hôpital, un policier les avait reconduits chez eux et Katniss avait expliqué aux enfants qu'ils allaient faire un petit voyage avec Haymitch et Effie, « un peu comme des vacances, mais sans Papa et Maman », avait-elle ajouté. Puis elle leur avait donné un bain et les avait fait manger, s'asseyant avec eux pour faire comme si tout allait bien mais incapable d'avaler grand-chose. Elle ne cessait de revoir l'expression de pure douleur sur le visage de Peeta quand elle avait emmené les enfants. Le plus dur n'était pas de les voir partir, c'était de ne pas savoir quand il les reverrait. Mais il s'en était bien sorti, dissimulant son chagrin et tâchant de paraître enthousiaste, leur expliquant que comme il devait rester à l'hôpital, Maman devrait venir le voir tous les jours et que ça serait plus drôle pour eux de rester avec Haymitch et Effie le temps qu'il soit guéri. Il leur avait fait promettre d'être sages et d'écouter tout ce que Effie leur dirait sur les bonnes manières, de bien se brosser les dents avant d'aller dormir et de ne pas se chamailler. Dans quelques heures, ce serait son tour de leur dire au revoir, songea Katniss.

Ils avaient à peine fini de manger que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée avait retentie, faisant sursauter Katniss. L'agent de police avait pris les devants et enjoint à Katniss de rester dans la cuisine avec ses enfants pendant qu'il allait ouvrir. Elle ne s'était montrée que quand elle avait reconnu la voix de sa voisine, une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années qui vivait juste à côté, de longs cheveux châtain clair, discrète, des traits délicats, yeux bleus et lèvres fines. Elle avait entendu parler de l'accident et venait prendre de leurs nouvelles. Katniss accepta les fleurs qu'elle lui avait apportées et promit de transmettre ses vœux de bon rétablissement à Peeta mais à peine la porte refermée, elle avait laissé tomber les fleurs dans la poubelle. Floraline ne le savait pas mais les fleurs qu'elle lui avait apportées, c'étaient les mêmes que celles dont elle avait entourée Rue dans l'arène. Oui, c'était il y avait vingt ans. Non, elle ne pouvait toujours pas en supporter la vue.

Floraline ne s'était pas attardée et après avoir débarrassé la table, Katniss avait laissé les enfants jouer un peu avant d'aller les mettre au lit. Renonçant à l'idée de les installer chacun dans leur chambre, elle les avait couchés dans son lit et avait attendu qu'ils s'endorment pour redescendre. Lyana était venue relever son collègue vers vingt-deux heures, apportant avec elle une nouvelle liste de suspects aux noms qui lui étaient tous plus inconnus les uns que les autres. Elle l'avait lue plusieurs fois mais aucun nom n'avait accroché sa mémoire. Finalement, les deux femmes avaient fini par parler de Cinna autour d'une tasse de chocolat, Lyana racontant que son oncle la gardait quand elle était petite et cousait ses costumes pour l'école, qu'il lui avait appris à se poser des questions sur les choses qui lui paraissaient naturelles. Elle lui avait expliqué que quand il avait eu dix-huit ans, Cinna avait entrepris un voyage à travers tout Panem et avait parcouru les districts en prenant des photos. A son retour, il avait postulé pour devenir styliste pour les Jeux. On lui avait proposé d'entrer directement au district six. Il avait exigé le douze. Katniss lui avait raconté comment au début il lui avait paru être la seule personne sensée autour d'elle, comment ils étaient devenus amis, et comment elle avait assisté à son arrestation. Lyana lui avait dit que la dernière fois qu'elle avait parlé à son oncle, ça avait été au téléphone, la veille de l'émission avec Ceasar Flickerman, que Cinna avait expliqué à sa mère qu'il avait fait quelque chose de grave et qu'ils devaient fuir. Puis il avait demandé à lui parler, il lui avait demandé de grandir sans regret, de ne jamais oublier de s'interroger sur les choses et surtout de toujours croire. Et il lui avait demandé de regarder l'émission le lendemain. Quand ses parents avaient vu la robe en forme de geai moqueur, ils avaient compris elle, elle avait juste eut les yeux qui pétillaient d'admiration. Elle avait dix ans. Elle n'avait jamais revu son oncle après ce jour-là.

Puis Katniss était montée préparer un sac pour les enfants avec quelques vêtements, quelques jouets et un livre d'histoires. Le sac posé dans le couloir, elle avait rejoint ses enfants dans la chambre et s'était allongée entre eux pour profiter aussi longtemps que possible du peu de temps qu'il lui restait avec eux et s'était assoupie.

Katniss s'extirpa du lit aussi délicatement que possible avant de suivre Lyana dans le couloir puis au rez-de-chaussée.

« Je vais aller faire une ronde dans le quartier, lui dit Lyana. Pour m'assurer que la voix est libre pour le départ des enfants. »

Katniss acquiesça en silence, l'esprit encore embrumé de sommeil. Le lieutenant ajusta sa veste sur ses épaules et resserra son écharpe autour de son cou.

« A tout de suite, dit-elle. »

Elle quitta la maison et Katniss referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle avant de regagner l'étage.

« Lenka, Kyran, appela-t-elle doucement en passant une main dans les cheveux bouclés de Kyran et l'autre sur la jambe de Lenka. Il faut se lever, Haymitch et Effie vont bientôt arriver, expliqua-t-elle quand les petits commencèrent à remuer. »

Katniss alluma la lampe de chevet et entreprit d'ôter son pyjama à Lenka et de lui passer un jean, un t-shirt à manches longues et un pull.

« Va mettre tes chaussures, chérie, dit-elle en la mettant debout. »

Lenka se frotta les yeux et s'éloigna en baillant pendant que Katniss se penchait sur Kyran.

Elle s'apprêtait à déboutonner sa grenouillère quand un bruit de verre cassé la fit sursauter. Elle se figea un instant puis se précipita dans le couloir pour rattraper Lenka. Sa fille avait presque atteint les escaliers mais le bruit l'avait faite s'arrêter. Elle se tourna vers Katniss et allait dire quelque chose quand Katniss posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas faire de bruit.

« Retourne dans la chambre avec ton frère, lui murmura Katniss. Si vous entendez encore du bruit, cachez-vous dans l'armoire. »

Elle attendit que Lenka ait regagné la chambre pour faire coulisser la porte d'un placard mural d'où elle tira son arc et son carquois. Puis elle se dirigea vers les escaliers de la démarche de chat qu'elle utilisait quand elle chassait.

Une étrange lumière dansait sur les murs en provenance du rez-de-chaussée et elle entendait un drôle de crépitement. Katniss tira une flèche de son carquois et l'encocha, prête à tirer. Elle descendit précautionneusement quelques marches et se figea.

Le feu.

Le feu avait pris au milieu du salon. Elle parcourut la pièce du regard à la recherche d'une présence humaine mais la pièce était vide. La fenêtre était brisée et elle distingua au milieu des flammes les restes d'une bouteille de verre fracassée qu'on avait dû remplir d'essence avant de la jeter à travers la fenêtre. Katniss lâcha son arc et ses flèches. Elle avait environ dix secondes pour réfléchir. Soixante pour agir, avant que la maison ne se transforme en brasier. Elle essaya de se rappeler tout ce qu'elle savait sur les incendies : Le feu se développait au contact de l'air mais un feu enfermé pouvait être un danger cent fois pire. Le trou dans la fenêtre était petit par rapport à l'ampleur que l'incendie avait déjà pris et si elle essayait d'ouvrir la porte, elle créerait un appel d'air. Le feu se dirigerait directement sur la nouvelle source d'air, brûlant tout sur son passage, elle y comprit, et couperait la retraite aux enfants.

Katniss descendit les dernières marches de l'escalier et traversa le salon en longeant les murs jusqu'à la fenêtre brisée. Elle attrapa une petite statuette posée sur une étagère et s'en servit pour agrandir petit à petit le trou dans la fenêtre. Oui, en laissant entrer l'air, elle donnait au feu de quoi brûler plus. Mais elle s'assurait aussi que le monde n'exploserait pas quand elle ouvrirait la porte pour sortir de la maison. Quand Katniss fit demi-tour pour retourner vers les escaliers, elle faillit succomber à la panique en voyant que les flammes léchaient déjà les poutres du plafond. Elle regagna les escaliers et gravit les marches trois par trois. La fumée avait déjà envahi l'étage et Katniss gagna sa chambre en toussant. Elle n'y voyait pas à un mètre devant elle. Lenka avait eu la bonne idée de fermer la porte en voyant la fumée monter et l'air dans la chambre était relativement respirable.

« On y va, dit Katniss. Il faut vite sortir de la maison. »

Elle prit Kyran dans ses bras et le cala sur sa hanche avant de tendre un t-shirt à Lenka.

« Met ça sur ton nez et ta bouche, lui dit-elle avant de la prendre par la main et de l'entraîner dans le couloir. »

L'air était brûlant, empli d'une fumée épaisse qui séchait la gorge et piquait les yeux. Bientôt, Katniss ne fut plus capable de se diriger que parce qu'elle connaissait la maison par cœur. Une fois en bas, elle pressa le pas vers la porte, trainant à moitié Lenka derrière elle. Elle lâcha la main de Lenka pour tourner la poignée mais la lâcha aussitôt dans un cri de douleur. La poignée était brûlante et Katniss sentit une partie de sa peau se décoller quand elle retira sa main. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : un autre feu avait été allumé juste derrière la porte. Ils étaient pris au piège, faits comme des rats. Katniss entendit Kyran tousser sur son épaule et le sentit enfouir un peu plus son visage dans son cou pour se protéger de la fumée et de la chaleur. Katniss fit demi-tour, Lenka accrochée à son poignet, et chercha dans le salon un passage qui leur permettrait de rejoindre la fenêtre. Peut-être qu'en passant sous la table...

Le salon était un véritable brasier mais c'était leur seule issue. Le tapis avait occupé le feu un moment et l'avait un peu ralenti mais l'étagère d'où elle avait pris la petite statuette était à présent enveloppée de flammes, de même que plusieurs autres meubles et le feu dévorait le plafond. Une poutre craqua bruyamment et Katniss su qu'elle n'avait plus le temps de réfléchir. Elle se baissa et se glissa sous la table, Kyran dans ses bras, Lenka à quatre pattes derrière elle et se releva de l'autre côté alors que la poutre craquait encore. La fenêtre ! Paniqua Katniss en regardant autour d'elle. Où était la fenêtre ? Tout autour d'elle n'était que chaleur insupportable, cendres noires et fumée toxique et elle ne parvenait plus à s'orienter. Finalement, la poutre se décrocha et s'écrasa par terre dans un bruit de fin du monde, forçant Katniss à se jeter au sol pour éviter de la prendre sur la tête. Elle s'était jetée à terre de côté, de sorte à ne pas écraser son fils, et une telle douleur irradia son épaule qu'elle crut qu'elle allait perdre connaissance. Elle se redressa péniblement, les poumons brûlants, le visage en sueur. Dans ses bras, Kyran semblait à peine conscient. Elle chercha Lenka du regard.

« Lenka ! »

Où était-elle ? Elle était juste à côté.

« Lenka où es-tu ? »

Elle ne pouvait pas être loin : elle était juste derrière elle !

« Lenka ! »

Tout autour d'elle n'était que feu et fumée, elle ne voyait rien. Son regard retrouva la poutre et la suivit.

Une partie de la poutre était tombée sur la table qui s'était à moitié effondrée.

Lenka était dessous.

« LENKA ! »


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

Effie descendit du taxi et régla le chauffeur tandis que Haymitch récupérait leur bagage dans le coffre. Il jeta le sac de voyage sur son épaule et ils attendirent que le taxi ait disparu pour prendre la direction de chez Katniss et Peeta. Haymitch avait délibérément donné au taxi une adresse qui se trouvait à deux pâtés de maisons de là où ils se rendaient réellement. Brouiller les pistes était essentiel. Personne ne devait savoir que les enfants Mellark allaient être emmenés loin de leurs parents ce soir. Ni par qui, ni quand, ni où. Haymitch ne dirait même pas à Katniss où il avait prévu de cacher les petits. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et eut une grimace contrariée : minuit-dix. Il avait fallu que cet imbécile de taxi tourne au mauvais croisement ! Effie lui prit la main et entremêla leurs doigts. Il se tourna vers elle et retint un sourire en coin : si seulement ses anciens amis du Capitole pouvaient la voir en ce moment, songea-t-il. La grande Effie Trinket, toute en talons aiguilles, poudre blanche, et robes ultra-colorées vêtue d'un simple jean blanc, d'un blouson rose pâle, chaussée de tennis plates et à peine maquillée, prête à partir à l'aventure. Elle était tellement jolie comme ça.

Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence, leurs respirations formant de petits nuages de buée devant leurs bouches.

« Tu te souviens de la première fois qu'on a gardé Lenka ? Demanda Effie avec un sourire nostalgique. »

Un petit rire échappa à Haymitch et il répondit :

« Et comment ! Assez inoubliable comme nuit. »

L'évènement s'était produit quelques mois après la naissance de Lenka. Katniss et Peeta s'étaient consacrés exclusivement à leur bébé depuis sa naissance mais à l'occasion de leur anniversaire de mariage, ils avaient souhaité se retrouver seuls l'espace d'une soirée et avaient confié le nourrisson aux bons soins de Haymitch et de Effie. La soirée s'était déroulée dans un chaos tout juste maîtrisé.

« Elle t'avait vomi dessus deux fois, lui rappela Haymitch. »

Effie eut une grimace dégoutée à ce souvenir puis ajouta :

« On se relayait pour essayer de la faire dormir.

_ Jusqu'à quatre heures du matin.

_ Et le lendemain on a osé dire à Katniss et Peeta que tout c'était « très bien » passé.

_ Bah... Y avait pas eu de catastrophe.

_ Oui, mais je crois qu'ils ne nous ont pas crus.

_ Non, on avait des têtes de déterrés. »

Il lâcha sa main pour passer son bras autour de ses épaules et la tenir plus près de lui.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques rues de chez Katniss et Peeta et Effie plissa le nez, gênée par une drôle d'odeur. Ils tournèrent au coin d'un immeuble et se figèrent. Il y avait une bien étrange lueur plus bas dans la rue. Et le ciel était si noir. La lune était presque entièrement cachée.

« Non, souffla Haymitch, horrifié. »

Il partit en courant, Effie sur ses talons.

La lune disparut derrière une volute de fumée noire.

HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la maison, elle était ravagée par les flammes. Deux femmes se tenaient sur la pelouse devant la maison, impuissantes.

« Ici le lieutenant Lyana Selfatee, unité cinq, identifiant -LS-secteur3. Envoyez des renforts à l'adresse suivante... »

Haymitch cessa d'écouter et se tourna vers la deuxième femme. Il s'agissait de leur voisine Flora-quelque chose. Il se précipita vers elle.

« Ils sont toujours à l'intérieur ? Demanda-t-il urgemment.

_ Oui. J'ai appelé les pompiers dès que j'ai vu les flammes mais le feu a aussi pris devant la porte, impossible d'entrer... se désola-t-elle.

_ Effie, dit-il en se tournant vers sa compagne, la couverture, tu l'as emmenée ?

_ Quoi ? Fit-elle, trop paniquée pour comprendre. Le plaid ? Oui, je crois.

_ Donne-le moi. »

Sans chercher à comprendre davantage, elle se baissa vers le sac qu'il avait lâché en arrivant et le fouilla frénétiquement jusqu'à en tirer une fine couverture de voyage. Haymitch s'enveloppa dedans et prit son élan. Le feu léchait la porte d'entrée. S'il calculait mal son coup et que la porte ne s'ouvrait pas immédiatement, il allait se transformer en torche humaine.

« Haymitch, non ! Le rappela Effie quand elle comprit ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. »

Elle voulut le rattraper mais il était déjà trop tard.

« Arrêtez ! C'est de la folie ! Cria aussi Lyana. »

Haymitch jeta son épaule contre la porte de toutes ses forces. La porte céda et il s'étala sur le parquet de l'entrée. Il eut l'impression d'être tombé en enfer. Pendant un instant, il crut qu'il avait pris feu mais il se rendit compte que la porte s'était bien ouverte et qu'il était indemne. La chaleur était atroce et l'air chargé de fumée irrespirable. Le feu dévorait les escaliers, engloutissait la maison sous ses flammes.

« Katniss ! Appela-t-il. »

Mais il doutait qu'elle puisse l'entendre au milieu des rugissements du feu et du bois qui craquait. Il entra dans le salon qui n'était plus que flammes ou presque.

« Katniss ! Appela-t-il encore.

_ Haymitch... lui répondit une toute petite voix. »

Haymitch se retourna. Une poutre était tombée du plafond, écrasant à moitié la table. Deux des pieds avaient cédés, couchant la table de travers. Recroquevillée sous cet abris de fortune se trouvait Lenka qui pressait de toutes ses forces un bout de tissu sur son nez et sa bouche. Haymitch se fraya un chemin vers elle, balançant des coups de pieds dans les débris enflammés qui lui barraient la route. Quand il ne put plus s'approcher davantage, il se pencha et tendit sa main à Lenka.

« Viens, chérie, lui cria-t-il. Viens par-là. »

Lenka commença à ramper vers lui puis voulut se redresser.

« Non, non, reste baissée ! Continue à ramper. Viens. C'est bien, l'encouragea-t-il. Attention à ta tête. »

Enfin elle fut assez proche pour prendre sa main, il l'attrapa et la tira vers lui.

« Où est maman ? Lui demanda-t-il en la remettant sur ses pieds. »

Il vit la petite fermer les yeux, épuisée et à moitié asphyxiée.

« Lenka ! Cria-t-il au milieu des flammes en la secouant. Où est maman ?

_ De l'autre côté, dit-elle enfin en montrant la poutre. Avec Kyran. »

Haymitch regarda autour de lui mais il n'y avait aucun accès direct à l'endroit que montrait Lenka. Il se releva, prit la petite dans ses bras et se drapa dans la couverture. Il regagna la porte et leur fit franchir les flammes d'un bond, la couverture leur servant de protection. Effie accourut et il lui mit Lenka dans les bras avant de repartir dans la maison. Une fois encore le couloir, une fois encore le salon, la poutre. Le plus simple était de la contourner mais un mur de feu lui barrait la route. S'assurant que la couverture le couvrait au maximum, il se jeta dans les flammes. Le bas de la couverture prit feu mais il étouffa les flammes avec son pied une fois de l'autre côté.

« Katniss ! Appela-t-il encore. »

Il voulut appeler une seconde fois mais il se mit à tousser. Et enfin, à force de regarder autour de lui, il la vit. Etendue sur le sol, à peine consciente, tâchant de protéger Kyran du mieux qu'elle pouvait tout en essayant de trouver une issue. Il dû batailler pour arriver jusqu'à elle mais enfin il y parvint.

« Allez, debout, dit-il en la remettant sur ses pieds. Faut pas traîner. »

Kyran était resté allongé sur le sol et il se pencha pour le prendre délicatement dans ses bras. Il le donna à Katniss mais elle semblait à moitié inconsciente.

« Ça va ? Tu peux le tenir ? S'assura-t-il. »

Elle acquiesça d'un faible hochement de tête et il l'aida à blottir Kyran contre elle avant de les envelopper tous trois dans la couverture. Il refit le chemin en sens inverse, moitié aidant moitié traînant Katniss avec lui. L'air se faisait de plus en plus rare dans ses poumons et il avait l'impression que le brasier se refermait sur eux. Enfin ils quittèrent le salon, enfin le couloir. Le feu brûlait toujours devant l'entrée mais il espérait que la couverture les protègerait. Ils traversèrent le mur de flammes et s'écroulèrent tous trois sur la pelouse.

Katniss se mit aussitôt à tousser à en cracher ses poumons mais Kyran était inconscient. Non, pas ça, supplia mentalement Haymitch en allongeant le tout petit garçon dans l'herbe. Pas ça, non. Il ne respirait pas.

« Respire, Kyran, le pressa Haymitch en lui massant le sternum. Allez, bonhomme, respire. »

Il palpa son cou et sentit que son cœur battait encore. Haymitch souleva le petit dans ses bras et se pencha pour couvrir son nez et sa bouche avec la sienne avant de souffler de l'air dans ses petits poumons. Puis il le rallongea dans l'herbe, lui massa la poitrine à nouveau. Le prit à nouveau dans ses bras, recommença le bouche à bouche. Lyana s'était agenouillée près de Katniss qui s'était mise à vomir et était trop étourdie pour comprendre que son fils était en train de mourir tandis que Effie et la voisine Floraline essayaient de calmer Lenka qui pleurait. Effie avait allongé la fillette sur son blouson et lui parlait doucement tandis que Floraline lui versait de l'eau sur le visage pour la rafraîchir.

Haymitch rallongea encore Kyran dans l'herbe et lui frotta la poitrine à nouveau. Et enfin il inspira profondément et se mit à pleurer. Un soulagement immense envahit Haymitch tandis qu'il prenait le bébé dans ses bras et le calait contre son épaule.

« Bravo, bonhomme, lui dit-il en lui frottant le dos. Ça va aller, maintenant, c'est fini. Tout va bien. »

HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG

Une minute plus tard les pompiers et les ambulances arrivèrent enfin et la situation revint sous contrôle. Les médecins prirent les choses en main tandis que les pompiers déployaient leurs lances contre l'incendie et Haymitch, après avoir allongé Kyran sur un brancard, le laissa aux soins des docteurs et marcha droit sur Lyana.

« Six heures ! Lui cria-t-il tandis qu'elle faisait un pas en arrière, impressionnée. Vous deviez les protéger pendant six heures ! Et même ça vous n'êtes pas foutu de le faire ?! Vous l'avez eu où votre insigne ?

_ Haymitch, intervint Effie en accourant et en le retenant par le bras, ça ne sert à rien de lui crier dessus.

_ Et alors ?! Hurla-t-il, tout à fait hors de lui et en se dégageant sèchement. Quelqu'un a essayé de tuer ma famille deux fois en trois jours : vous pouvez me dire comment il a pu avoir une deuxième occasion ? A quoi vous servez ? »

Lyana n'essaya même pas de se défendre. Elle se contenta de scanner rapidement le langage corporel de Haymitch et répondit posément :

« Si vous levez la main sur moi, je vous fais arrêter, monsieur Abernathy. »

Elle baissa les yeux sur une des mains de Haymitch avant d'ajouter :

« J'ai fait tout mon possible avec les moyens qu'on m'a donnés et je n'ai pas à me justifier. Vous devriez voir un médecin, maintenant.

_ Haymitch... insista doucement Effie. »

Il abandonna avec un juron et se détourna pour balancer un coup de pied dans un caillou.

« Je vais bien, dit-il à Effie qui voulait le ramener vers les ambulances. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un médecin.

_ Haymitch, ta main, insista-t-elle. »

Haymitch leva le bras qu'elle lui désignait et observa sa main à la lumière des phares d'une ambulance.

« Merde... marmonna-t-il en voyant la chaire brûlée et les lambeaux de peau qui avaient pris selon la zone une couleur blanche, brune ou carrément noire. »

Il lui avait bien semblé que sa main était mal protégée par la couverture quand il avait fait sortir Katniss et Kyran de la maison mais ensuite, il avait été trop occupé à ranimer Kyran pour vérifier, et l'adrénaline qu'il ressentait avait bloqué la douleur.

« Viens, fit Effie en lui prenant le bras pour l'entraîner vers un médecin. Tu dois souffrir atrocement. »

Haymitch jeta un coup d'oeil à son air tendu. Elle était déjà suffisamment inquiète pour Katniss et les enfants, il n'avait pas envie d'en rajouter une couche...

« En fait, non, lui dit-il en choisissant d'être honnête malgré tout. Je n'ai pas mal. »

Elle se figea et tourna son regard vers lui :

« Pas la peine de jouer les héros, tu sais.

_ Je ne joue pas les héros, princesse, rétorqua-t-il. Je n'ai plus de sensation dans la main. »

Il vit un éclat de peur passer dans ses yeux et qui devait se refléter sur ses traits à lui, puis elle s'accrocha un peu plus fermement à son bras et ils gagnèrent l'ambulance la plus proche.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

Lyana aida les ambulanciers à fermer les portes de la dernière ambulance et se retourna en se passant les mains sur le visage et dans les cheveux. Les pompiers étaient toujours là mais les flammes ne tarderaient pas à s'avouer vaincues. Les deux collègues de Lyana qui s'étaient tenus en faction dans la rue et qui avaient également aidé à prodiguer les premiers secours la rejoignirent.

« Patron, lui dit l'un d'eux. Est-ce que ça va ? »

Lyana hocha la tête et releva les yeux vers eux.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Exigea-t-elle de savoir.

_ Je vous assure, patron, on n'a pas bougé de nos postes. On n'a rien vu à part la voisine qui a ouvert la porte pour faire sortir son chat. »

Lyana balança rageusement un coup de pied dans le pneu de la voiture de police.

« Je lui avais dit ! Ragea-t-elle. »

Ses deux collègues échangèrent un regard hésitant puis l'un d'eux se lança :

« Patron ?

_ Au capitaine ! Explicita rageusement Lyana. Je lui avais dit qu'il fallait mettre plus de monde sur cette enquête ! Qu'un coup de cutter dans le réservoir du liquide de frein d'une voiture, ce n'était pas à prendre à la légère, particulièrement si la voiture est celle de Katniss et Peeta Mellark ! Mais il n'a rien voulu entendre ! « Les accidents, ça arrive », cita-t-elle avec dédain. Bah voyons !

_ Au moins il vous a laissé enquêter, voulut la réconforter un de ses collègues, si vous n'aviez pas été là, personne n'aurait donné suite.

_ Tu parles ! Rétorqua Lyana. Une quadruple tentative de meurtre et qu'est-ce qu'il me donne pour assurer une surveillance ? Vous deux ! C'est pas contre vous, les gars, mais à trois pour surveiller tout un quartier, c'est pas étonnant qu'on n'ait pas assuré ! »

Elle fit les cent pas pendant un moment en inspirant profondément pour se calmer puis ils repartirent pour le commissariat.

Elle renvoya ses collègues chez eux puis, seule dans le commissariat vide à cette heure de la nuit, s'installa à son bureau avec une tasse de café et la liste des suspects. Elle allait trouver cet homme. Il avait essayé de tuer Katniss deux fois, mais il n'y aurait pas de troisième. Elle ne lui en laisserait pas l'occasion.

HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG

Haymitch ouvrit péniblement les yeux sur la chambre d'hôpital plongée dans une semi-obscurité. Il tourna la tête de côté et posa les yeux sur sa main. Elle était enveloppée d'un gros bandage duquel dépassait un petit drain. Il suivit le fil du regard jusqu'à la poche qui y était rattachée et dans laquelle se trouvait quelques millilitres de sang. Il se demanda s'il était normal qu'il n'ait toujours pas mal mais il était peut-être encore trop groguis pour ça. Tout son corps était encore engourdi par l'anesthésie.

Il tourna la tête de l'autre côté et eut une esquisse de sourire en trouvant Effie endormie avec la tête posée sur le matelas près de lui et qui tenait sa main valide dans la sienne. Il passa doucement son pouce sur le dos de sa main et elle se réveilla presque immédiatement.

« Salut, souffla-t-il quand elle ouvrit les yeux. »

Son visage se fendit d'un large sourire et elle eut un soupir de soulagement en demandant :

« Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?

_ Vaseux. »

Elle repoussa tendrement les mèches de cheveux qui lui barraient le front et reprit :

« Le chirurgien a dit que ça pouvait arriver. Il a dit que tu devais surtout te reposer. Tu pourras sortir demain soir mais tu as été brûlé au troisième degré alors la guérison va prendre du temps. »

Haymitch acquiesça vaguement, pas surpris, avant de demander :

« Greffe de peau ?

_ Dans quelques semaines, oui.

_ Je vais être handicapé ?

_ On n'est pas obligés de parler de ça maintenant, éluda Effie. Repose-toi, d'accord ?

_ Ef', insista-t-il. »

Effie se mordit nerveusement la lèvre avant de répondre :

« Le chirurgien dit que tu devrais retrouver des sensations dans la main et les doigts, au moins partiellement, mais qu'une récupération complète est... Peu probable.

Il acquiesça à nouveau et resta silencieux un moment. Il se força à ranger l'information dans un coin de son cerveau et à ne pas penser à l'impact que cela aurait sur son quotidien pour le moment.

« Kat et les petits ? Demanda-t-il. »

_ Dispachés dans plusieurs services, dit-elle sombrement. Katniss est en observation, ils ont dû lui donner un sédatif pour la forcer à se reposer. Lenka est en pédiatrie, les médecins disent que ça va aller.

_ Et Kyran ? La pressa-t-il quand elle sembla hésiter. »

_ Soins intensifs. Peeta est avec lui. Ils l'ont autorisé à se lever pour qu'il puisse rester au chevet du petit.

_ Il tient le coup ? S'enquit Haymitch.

_ Difficilement. »

HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG

En début d'après-midi, ils reçurent la visite officielle du commissaire qui présenta à Katniss et Peeta ses excuses pour ne pas avoir pris l'affaire plus sérieusement et pour ne pas avoir accordé plus de ressources au lieutenant Selfatee. Il attendit, mal à l'aise, qu'ils disent quelque chose puis il réalisa qu'il s'adressait à des parents qui avaient failli perdre un fils à cause de son manque de professionnalisme et prit congé. Effie s'était trouvée dans la pièce à ce moment-là et elle se dit qu'il faudrait longtemps pour que cet homme oublie le regard que Katniss avait posé sur lui à ce moment-là.

Kyran sortit de soins intensifs le jour où Katniss et Lenka furent autorisées à quitter l'hôpital. Faute d'un toit où se loger à présent, elles s'installèrent chez Effie et la première pensée de Katniss quand elle entra dans l'appartement fut que s'il était bien à l'image de Effie – très coloré, sur-décoré et plein de breloques en tout genre –, la patte de Haymitch était aussi visible.

Effie installa les deux filles dans la chambre d'ami en disant que quand Kyran et Peeta sortiraient de l'hôpital, il faudrait coucher les enfants dans le clic-clac du salon pour qu'elle et Peeta aient la chambre. La première nuit chez Effie ne fut pas facile pour Katniss. En vingt-six mois c'était la première nuit qu'elle passait loin de son fils et même si elle savait que Peeta était avec lui, la porte de leur chambre gardée par un policier, elle sentait son ventre se tordre d'un vide maternel. Une fois tout le monde endormi, Katniss s'était relevée et pelotonnée sur le canapé, un coussin plaqué contre sa bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots. Sa plus grande peur, qu'on lui enlève ses enfants, avait pris vie et avait bien failli se concrétiser et toute l'angoisse de ses derniers jours lui retombait dessus d'un seul coup. Ça, et le fait de savoir qu'elle ne retournerait plus jamais chez elle. Ils n'avaient plus de chez eux. Plus rien. Les jouets des enfants, tous leurs vêtements, les souvenirs, les photos, tout était parti en fumée. Si Peeta avait été là, il aurait dit que ce n'était pas grave, qu'ils iraient tous bien et que c'était l'essentiel, qu'ils prendraient d'autres photos... Mais il n'était pas là.

Katniss finit par tomber d'épuisement et dormit quelques heures sur le canapé avant d'émerger aux aurores. Elle envisagea de retourner s'allonger près de Lenka mais savait qu'elle ne retrouverait pas le sommeil. Elle alluma la télévision, ne trouva rien à regarder, l'éteignit. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle faisait les cent pas comme une lionne en cage. Elle finit par quitter l'appartement sur la pointe des pieds après avoir laissé une note sur la table :

« **Haymitch,**

**Je suis sortie prendre l'air. T'inquiète pas, tu m'engueuleras quand je rentrerai.**

** Kat-** »

HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG

Pendant ce temps, au commissariat, Lyana Selfatee aussi commençait sa journée. Depuis une semaine, son monde se limitait au canapé de la salle de pause et aux quelques affaires de rechange qu'elle avait dans son casier. Elle passait chaque minute de ses journées sur l'enquête et pouvait réciter tous les éléments du dossier de mémoire. Elle avait considérablement réduit la liste des suspects mais quelque chose lui échappait toujours. Certes, ils n'avaient été que trois pour surveiller l'adresse des Mellark, mais elle avait revu les plans du quartier une quarantaine de fois et elle ne comprenait pas où était la faille. Le commissaire lui allouait dorénavant une équipe entière et cette nouvelle main d'oeuvre lui avait été bien utile pour éplucher la vie des suspects qui restaient sur sa liste mais pourtant, ils n'avaient rien trouvé contre aucun d'entre eux.

« Ok, tout le monde ! Appela-t-elle. Par ici, s'il vous plait. »

Lyana alla se placer devant le tableau sur lequel étaient accrochés les différents éléments de l'enquête et les portraits des protagonistes et décrocha tout. Elle posa les documents en vrac sur la table et annonça :

« On reprend tout depuis le début. »

HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG

Katniss descendit du taxi et régla sa course avant de traverser la rue et de s'arrêter dans le jardin devant la maison. Son jardin et sa maison.

Ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait.

Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer mais se força à rester calme. Des flashs lui revinrent en tête.

Le salon tout en flammes.

La poutre tombant sur Lenka.

La sortie introuvable.

Son fils et elle en train de mourir dans le feu.

Katniss se secoua mentalement et se dirigea vers les ruines carbonisées qui étaient autrefois la maison dans laquelle elle et Peeta s'étaient aimés, avaient eu leurs enfants et les avaient regardés grandir. Ce théâtre de Noëls, d'anniversaires, de bêtises, de rires et de pleurs, de cache-cache et d'histoires au coin de la cheminée.

Le feu n'avait pas épargné grands choses et elle craignait de ne pas trouver de quoi remplir le sac à dos qu'elle avait emmené avec elle. Katniss leva les yeux vers le plafond et découvrit que le feu y avait percé un trou dans le parquet de la chambre des enfants. La pièce serait inaccessible mais elle espérait que leur chambre à elle et Peeta avait été quelque peu épargnée. Elle posa précautionneusement le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier, puis sur la deuxième, puis sur la troisième et parvint finalement à gravir toutes les marches, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine à chaque fois que le bois craquait de façon menaçante.

Katniss parcourut le couloir et s'arrêta devant le placard où elle avait l'habitude de ranger son arc. Elle n'en n'avait pas refermé la porte et les manteaux et chaussures qui y étaient rangés étaient partis en fumée. Katniss poussa l'autre battant et sentit son cœur se desserrer dans sa poitrine en voyant que le battant fermé avait arrêté le feu. Elle sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue mais ne s'arrêta pas pour l'essuyer. Elle tira la boîte en carton de l'étagère du haut et l'ouvrit. La boîte avait un peu roussi mais les photos à l'intérieur étaient presque toutes intactes. Oh bien sûr, il y avait les albums rangés dans le salon qui étaient perdus à jamais, ça faisait beaucoup de photos parties en poussière, mais elle était heureuse que cette boîte ait survécu. Lenka avait décoré cette boîte à l'école pour la fête des mères et Katniss y avait rangé ses photos de quand elle était petite fille avant d'y ajouter ses clichés préférés de son mariage et des petits. Elle ne savait pas à l'époque qu'un jour cette boîte serait tout ce qu'il leur resterait de souvenirs et savait qu'elle avait eu de la chance de se dire un jour qu'elle allait rajouter quelques photos dans la boîte. Le livre de recettes de Peeta était rangé là aussi. Il s'agissait plus d'un cahier que d'un livre, en réalité. Le manuel était couvert de son écriture d'enfant de l'époque où son père avait commencé à lui apprendre à cuisiner. Il avait une grande valeur sentimentale pour Peeta et elle le glissa dans le sac avec la boîte.

Dans la chambre, une partie du toit s'était effondré et Katniss passa longtemps à fouiller dans les décombres à la recherche de quelque chose à sauver. Elle allait abandonner quand le soleil perça entre les nuages et tomba sur un objet brillant aux trois-quarts enfouis sous les décombres. Elle s'agenuoilla et en tira la boîte à bijoux que Effie lui avait offerte à son mariage. Elle était intacte. Seul objet épargné des flammes dans cette pièce.

Katniss redescendit doucement les escaliers et renonça très vite à explorer le salon. Le cadre photo du buffet de la cuisine était en état relativement correct et elle l'ajouta au reste avant de laisser son regard trainer sur la pièce une dernière fois.

« Bonjour, Katniss, lança une voix derrière elle. »

Katniss se retourna en sursautant, la main déjà à moitié tendue vers le tiroir où elle rangeait le couteau à viande, et se détendit en reconnaissant son interlocuteur.

« Bonjour, Floraline, répondit-elle en saluant sa voisine. »

HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG

« Très bien, fit Lyana en interrompant son collègue. C'est là qu'on s'est planté quelque part, dit-elle. »

Elle s'approcha du tableau et le fixa intensément. Elle avait repris l'enquête point par point et en était maintenant au moment où ils avaient établi leur surveillance du pâté de maisons autour de chez les Mellark.

« Vraiment, lieutenant, insista un des agents, je ne vois pas où. Le quartier était bien protégé et on avait une vue parfaite sur toute la rue. Personne ne pouvait entrer ou sortir du quartier sans qu'on le sache.

_ En théorie, marmonna Lyana comme il était évident que l'incendiaire y était arrivé.

_ Mais madame, c'est vous qui avez établi le plan de surveillance, lui rappela un autre subordonné.

_ Tout ce que je fais ne vaut pas parole d'évangile, rétorqua-t-elle vaguement, davantage concentrée sur le tableau que sur sa réponse. »

Car il y _avait _une faille quelque part. Il y en avait forcément une. Lyana n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour mettre l'opération au point et elle était passée à côté de quelque chose. Mais elle ne savait pas quoi.

_Une vue parfaite sur toute la rue. Personne ne pouvait entrer ou sortir du quartier sans qu'on le sache._

« Oh merde... souffla Lyana. »

Elle enchaîna en se traîtant mentalement de tous les noms d'oiseaux qui lui venaient à l'esprit avant d'expliquer :

« Je sais ce qu'on a raté. On a pris toutes les précautions qu'il fallait pour empêcher quelqu'un d'entrer dans le quartier. Mais on ne s'est pas méfiés de ceux qui y étaient déjà. »

Lyana gagna la table sur laquelle étaient encore étalés divers rapports et documents et fouilla frénétiquement entre les papiers, quelques phrases accrochant ses yeux au passage : …... _« Quartier résidentiel tranquille » …... « déclarent avoir de bonnes relations avec leurs voisins » …... « Un voisin au bout de la rue avec des antécédents de violences domestiques » …... « Rien à signaler à part la voisine, Floraline Jacobson, qui est passée apporter des fleurs »_.

Lyana s'arrêta sur cette phrase et la relut trois fois. L'incendie avait pris quand elle était sortie faire une ronde dans le quartier, très peu de temps après qu'elle ait quitté la maison. Puis quand elle était revenue en courant après avoir aperçu les flammes de loin, elle avait vu la voisine se précipiter vers elle, hystérique. « _Vous êtes de la police ? Oh, vite, il faut les aider !_ » s'était-elle lamentée. Lyana lui avait demandé si elle avait prévenu les secours et elle lui avait répondu qu'elle n'avait pas le téléphone...

« Ilon, dit-elle en se tournant vers un de ses subordonnés. Cette femme, vérifie si elle a le téléphone ou non. »

Puis elle se replongea dans ses dossiers, persuadée d'avoir déjà lu « Jacobson » quelque part...

« _Il est au pouvoir depuis vingt ans quand sa fille Steline Jacobson meurt des suites d'une overdose, lui laissant la garde de sa petite-fille alors âgée de trois ans_... », lut-elle.

« C'est elle, marmonna Lyana en lâchant le dossier. C'est la voisine. »

_ Elle a le téléphone, intervint Ilon en revenant.

_ Alors elle m'a mentit, déclara Lyana. Demande un mandat. Charlie, Brown, les interpella-t-elle, avancez la voiture, je vous rejoins tout de suite. »

Ses collègues s'exécutèrent et elle se précipita vers son bureau. Elle décrocha son téléphone et composa le numéro qu'elle avait grifonné dans un coin de son carnet.

« Comment ça _elle est sortie_ ?! S'exclama-t-elle quand Haymitch lui expliqua que Katniss n'était pas là. La personne qui a voulu les tuer : c'est leur voisine, Floraline Jacobson. Vous ne savez vraiment pas où elle peut-être ? »

HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG

Katniss jeta un dernier coup d'oeil circulaire à la pièce puis reporta son attention sur Floraline.

« Je ne vous dérange pas ? S'enquit la jeune femme. Je vous ai vue depuis ma fenêtre alors je me suis dit que j'allais venir prendre de vos nouvelles.

_ C'est gentil, répondit Katniss. Il s'en est fallu de peu mais ça va. Kyran est toujours à l'hôpital mais il va se remettre.

_ C'est une excellente nouvelle.

_ Oui, approuva Katniss.

_ Surtout que c'est sûrement après vous que le coupable en a réellement, non ? Les enfants n'auraient été que des dommages collatéraux.

_ C'est ce que la police pense, en effet.

_ C'est étrange, dit-elle. Je me souviens quand vous étiez dans l'arène, à l'époque des Jeux. Je ne manquais jamais les récap'. Vous et Peeta étiez mes héros. Votre histoire d'amour faisait rêver beaucoup de monde au Capitole. »

Katniss haussa les épaules et sortit de la cuisine. Elle gagna le salon en se disant que finalement, elle ne risquait rien à y jeter un coup d'oeil au cas où. Le commentaire de Floraline l'agaçait. Les gens avaient construit au fil des années tout un fantasme autour de la révolution et de son histoire avec Peeta, enjolivant la réalité et la réduisant à une version post-moderne de Roméo et Juliette.

« Et puis il y a eu la révolution, poursuivait Floraline derrière elle. J'ai changé de point de vue, à ce moment-là. »

Katniss leva un sourcil perplexe mais ne prit pas la peine de se retourner.

« Vous avez cessé de m'admirer à ce moment-là ? Demanda-t-elle, plus pour faire la conversation que par réel intérêt.

_ Je crois, oui. Je comprenais vos raisons quand vous prétendiez être enceinte et que vous faisiez tout ça pour sauver votre mari et votre bébé. Beaucoup de gens se sont sentis trahis quand ils ont découvert qu'il n'y avait eu ni mariage ni grossesse.

_ Ah oui ? Fit poliment Katniss, penchée sur un jouet dont elle essayait de voir s'il valait le coup d'être récupéré ou pas.

_ Oui, mais les circonstances étaient particulières. Vous avez dû faire des choses que vous regrettez...

_ Pas vraiment, non. J'ai fait des choses que je regrette d'avoir dû faire, mais je ne regrette pas de les avoir faites. »

Katniss se retourna et faillit sursauter en trouvant Floraline juste derrière elle. Elle ne l'avait pas entendue s'approcher et ne s'attendait pas à se trouver nez à nez avec elle. Elle recula d'un pas, perplexe face au visage froid de sa voisine.

« Ecoutez, dit-elle, je suis désolée si ce que j'ai fait a chamboulé votre enfance et vos repères. De ce que vous me dites, j'en déduis que vous êtes née au Capitole et je peux concevoir qu'à travers des yeux d'enfants, j'ai trahi le crédit que vous m'aviez accordé dans les Jeux. Mais vous devez comprendre que dans les districts, les gens s'endormaient en crevant de faim et en priant pour que leurs enfants ne soient pas moissonés aux prochains Jeux. Pour vous, c'était une émission de téléréalité, pour nous, c'était la mort. »

Floraline ne répondit rien, le visage toujours figé comme de la cire, et Katniss était en passe de s'énerver. Elle allait reprendre en lui demandant poliment mais fermement de la laisser seule mais elle n'en eut pas le temps :

« Oui mais vous l'avez tué... souffla-t-elle.

_ Quoi ? Fit Katniss sans comprendre. Qui ça ? »

Quelque chose avait changé dans le visage de Floraline. Une lueur étrange c'était allumée dans ses yeux bleu lagon. Un éclat assassin. Et Katniss songea qu'elle avait déjà vu ces yeux dans le visage de quelqu'un d'autre.

« J'étais promise à un avenir brillant, expliqua Floraline d'un ton qui se durciçait, et vous, vous avez tout détruit ! »

Katniss commença à comprendre et recula doucement d'un pas...

« Je vous idôlatrais, poursuivait-elle, je me coiffais comme vous... Et vous m'avez tout pris ! »

Katniss se souvint qu'un jour Floraline avait commenté le modèle de leur voiture en disant que le moteur était bien conçu, sans doute savait-elle où faire un trou pour vider le liquide de frein ?

« Je rêvais de vous ressembler et vous avez détruit ma ville, mon empire, ma famille ! »

Tout en reculant le plus doucement possible, Katniss essayait de se rappeler qui avait les mêmes yeux que Floraline. Elle avait le sentiment que si elle s'en rappelait, elle comprendrait tout.

« Votre empire ? Releva-t-elle pour gagner du temps.

**_ **PANEM ! Hurla Floraline, hors d'elle. Panem était à MOI ! »

Et soudain la connexion se fit dans la mémoire de Katniss sous la forme d'une photo que Lyana Selfatee lui avait montrée le lendemain de l'accident. La petite fille sur les genoux de Snow qui lui avait semblé avoir des traits familiers. Ces yeux bleus à l'éclat assassin.

« Et puis ensuite vous avez laissé mon grand-père se noyer dans son sang ! Il était tout ce que j'avais !

_ C'était un dictateur ! Rétorqua Katniss. Il avait le sang de milliers d'innocents sur les mains !

_ Taisez-vous ! Vous avez détruit ma vie ! Après ça il ne m'est plus jamais rien arrivé de bien !

_ C'était il y a vingt ans, releva Katniss, pourquoi maintenant ?

_ Parce que je ne savais pas ! Raconta Floraline. Je ne l'ai appris que récemment, à la radio ! Avant ça je ne savais pas que c'était _vous_ qui l'aviez laissé mourir. C'est comme si vous l'aviez abattu vous-même.

_ Et si j'en avais eu l'occasion, cracha Katniss, je l'aurais fait ! »

Floraline se jeta sur elle avec un cri de rage mais Katniss était prête à se défendre. Au lieu d'essayer de la repousser, elle effaça l'épaule et accompagna le mouvement de son agresseur. Floraline heurta le mur derrière Katniss mais l'élan qu'elle avait pris n'était pas assez grand pour qu'elle s'assomme, loin de là. L'humiliation d'avoir raté son attaque décupla sa rage et elle se retourna contre Katniss, tirant un couteau de sa manche. Elle se jeta sur Katniss qui lui attrapa le poignet avant de tomber à la renverse. Les deux femmes roulèrent au sol dans un désordre de cheveux longs et de débris carbonisés, Katniss tachant de tenir le poignet armé de son agresseur aussi loin d'elle que possible d'une main et de parer les coups de l'autre mais la tâche n'était pas aisée. Comprenant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se défendre d'une seule main, elle maintint son étreinte sur la main qui tenait le couteau mais laissa l'autre courir sur le sol à la recherche de quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui pourrait l'aider. Floraline lui écrasa sa main libre sur la gorge, coupant sa respiration, et Katniss espérait toujours attraper quelque chose sur le sol. Soudain elle sentit quelque chose sous ses doigts et s'en empara. Un bout de planche ! Déduisit-elle en refermant sa main dessus. Katniss l'abattit de toutes ses forces sur la tempe de Floraline qui perdit l'équilibre et s'écroula sur le sol. Katniss en profita pour lui arracher le couteau des doigts mais il lui échappa et tomba un peu plus loin. Katniss détourna son attention de son attaquante le temps de tendre la main vers le couteau et ce fut assez pour que Floraline se dégage et lui donne un coup de coude derrière la tête qui l'envoya au sol tête la première. Le choc assomma Katniss à moitié et réveilla les troubles cognitifs que sa commotion lui avait laissés, ralentissant ses mouvements, brouillant sa vision... Elle attrapa fermement Floraline par les cheveux pour l'empêcher de s'emparer du couteau et l'envoya rouler au sol plus loin mais le temps qu'elle retrouve suffisamment d'équilibre pour se redresser, Floraline s'était déjà ressaisie et jetée sur elle à nouveau. Katniss voulut lui envoyer un coup de genou dans le ventre, peut-être même se servir de ses jambes pour la catapulter par-dessus sa tête, mais Floraline s'était jetée sur elle de côté, l'écrasant de tout son poids. Elle l'attrapa à la gorge et serra de toutes ses forces. Katniss essayait toujours de se défendre, griffant, tirant mais rien n'y fit. Elle se sentait partir, l'air de plus en plus rare dans ses poumons et les membres de plus en plus gourds. Renonçant à essayer de surpasser Floraline par la force, elle tendit le bras gauche aussi loin que possible. Elle savait que le couteau n'était pas tombé loin et si elle parvenait à l'attraper... Elle pouvait l'apercevoir du coin de l'oeil à quelques centimètres de sa main... Quelques centimètres de trop. Les muscles crispés de l'épaule jusqu'au bout des doigts, Katniss mobilisa ses dernières forces pour se tendre vers l'arme mais rien n'y fit.

Elle sentit ses yeux se fermer et comprit qu'elle avait perdu.

« POLICE ! Eloignez-vous ! »

La pression sur la gorge de Katniss se relâcha quand Floraline se laissa déconcentrer par l'interruption et Katniss saisit sa chance. Elle balança son coude dans la tempe de son agresseur et Floraline s'étala sur le parquet. Malheureusement, elle atterrit non loin du couteau qu'elle attrapa des deux mains avant de se tourner vers Katniss en se redressant à genoux pour mieux frapper, les bras brandis au-dessus de sa tête. Katniss, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se relever, leva vainement les mains pour se protéger, deux coups de feu retentirent violemment, et Floraline s'effondra à nouveau sur le sol, cette fois pour de bon. Lyana traversa la pièce et éloigna le couteau de la main de Floraline avant de se pencher et de palper son cou. Puis elle se releva sans plus de cérémonie et rejoignit Katniss.

« Ça va ? Lui demanda-t-elle. »

Katniss approuva d'un hochement de tête, les mains sur sa gorge encore douloureuse.

Quand Haymitch arriva, elle était assise à l'arrière d'une ambulance, une couverture sur les épaules, et tâchait de convaincre le médecin qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de retourner à l'hôpital. Haymitch la vit et marcha droit sur elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Il ne dit rien et elle non plus. Il était furieux qu'elle soit sortie seule et sans protection. Mais tellement soulagée qu'elle soit indemne.


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Peeta ? Souffla Katniss.

_ Ce qu'on fait toujours, mon amour : survivre. Et aller de l'avant. »

Katniss se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

« On n'a même plus de maison, reprit toutefois Katniss. C'était chez nous et... »

Elle s'interrompit, la gorge nouée, et Peeta passa sa main de bas en haut sur son bras dans un geste de réconfort.

« C'était juste des murs, assura-t-il. »

Katniss s'apprêtait à discuter quand Kyran et Lenka firent irruption dans la pièce et se plantèrent devant le canapé sur lequel étaient installés leurs parents. Katniss et Peeta échangèrent un regard amusé puis Peeta demanda comme ils avaient des airs très sérieux :

« Monsieur, mademoiselle, peut-on faire quelque chose pour vous ?

_ Oui, répondit Lenka.

_ Vouais, bafouilla Kyran.

_ Et quoi donc ? S'enquit Katniss.

_ On veut pas dormir dans le salon, déclara Lenka.

_ Nan on veut pas, assura Kyran.

_ Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Katniss. »

Kyran se tourna vers sa sœur, attendant comme toujours qu'elle parle pour pouvoir répéter. Lenka se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre avant de demander timidement :

« On peut dormir avec vous ?

_ Oui tous les 'rois.

_ Papa, Maman, Lenka et Kyran, ça fait quatre, mon cœur, corrigea Peeta. Pas trois.

_ Oui les quat', dit le tout petit garçon. »

Katniss et Peeta se consultèrent du regard avant d'accepter.

« Bon, allez dire bonne nuit à Effie et à Haymitch et allez vous mettre au lit, dit Katniss, on arrive. »

Les petits disparurent dans le couloir et Effie les rejoignit une minute plus tard. Elle s'approcha et demanda à voix basse :

« Je vous déplie le canapé pour quand ils seront endormis ?

_ Volontiers, souffla Katniss en retour en la remerciant d'un sourire. »

Elle s'éloigna à nouveau et Peeta se tourna vers Katniss. Il l'embrassa tendrement puis dit :

« Je sais que tu aimais cette maison et que c'était « chez nous » mais honnêtement, je n'en ai rien à faire de là où on vit : chez nous, c'est là où nous sommes tous les quatre ensemble.

_ Tu as raison, admit Katniss. Mais je ne veux plus jamais qu'il nous arrive un truc comme ça.

_ On ne peut pas savoir ce que nous réserve l'avenir mais quoi qu'il en soit, on sera là pour l'affronter ensemble, c'est déjà ça, non ? »

Ils échangèrent un long baiser d'amour, de soulagement et de réconfort puis souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à Effie et Haymitch avant de rejoindre les enfants dans la chambre.

« Maman, tu nous chantes une chanson ? Réclama Lenka quand ils se furent allongés près d'eux.

_ D'accord, accepta Katniss. Tu m'aides ? Demanda-t-elle à Peeta en se tournant vers lui.

_ Si tu veux, accepta-t-il. »

Katniss prit un instant pour retrouver l'air de la chanson et se lança :

« _Sauter partout dans la maison_

_Ma tête est un animal_

_Et une fois il y avait un animal_

_Il avait un fils qui tondait le gazon_

_Le fils était un bon garçon_

_Ils avaient une libellule dans un carton_

_La libellule elle s'est envolée_

_Mais elle est revenue avec une histoire à raconter._"  
Peeta la rejoignit pour le second couplet et ils poursuivirent :

« _Ses pattes sales et son pelage épais_

_Elle s'enfonçait dans la forêt_

_La forêt des arbres qui parlaient_

_Et pour les oiseaux et les abeilles chantaient_

_Les abeilles avaient déclaré la guerre_

_Le ciel n'était pas assez grand pour la ruche entière_

_Les oiseaux, ils ont eu de l'aide d'en bas_

_De Pattes Sales et des créatures du froid_ »

Dans une autre vie, elle aurait peut-être chanté « La chanson de la vallée » à ses enfants mais quand ils étaient nés et qu'elle avait voulu chanter pour eux, elle avait compris qu'ils n'entendraient jamais cette chanson de sa bouche. Elle avait chanté cette chanson à trop d'enfants qui étaient morts pour vouloir la chanter aux siens.

"_Pendant un temps tout était gelé_

_Ils avaient peur dans leurs terriers_

_Les bois autrefois accueillants_

_Les machines des guerriers les avaient brûlés_

_Mais elle et ses amis vaillants_

_Ont vaincu la reine et son armée_

_Et c'est là le grand final_

_De l'histoire de la bête qui avait les pattes sale_s » (1)

HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG

« Finalement, je ne pense pas que le canapé va servir cette nuit, chuchota Effie.

_ Ouais, je pense pas non plus, répondit Haymitch avec un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres. »

Ils se tenaient tous les deux dans l'encadrement de la porte et contemplaient d'un air attendri les quatre Mellark endormis. Katniss et Peeta n'avaient apparemment pas pu se résoudre à quitter leurs enfants et tous les quatre dormaient à poings fermés, les enfants blottis entre leurs parents. Haymitch les regarda un moment et se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à eux comme à ses enfants et ses petits-enfants. Si on lui avait dit quand il avait rencontré Katniss que vingt ans plus tard il en serait là, où quand il avait rencontré Effie que trente ans plus tard ils vivraient ensemble... songea-t-il.

« Vient, lui souffla Effie en lui prenant la main, on va se coucher. »

Il la prit par la taille et tira la porte derrière eux.

**Fin**

(1) Traduit et adapté de la chanson _Dirty Paws_, par _Of Monsters and Men_.


End file.
